


two?!

by ladybuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confusion, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Twins, single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: After finding out that his father was hawkmoth. Adrien decides to leave to Canada, leaving behind Ladybug clueless. Six years later, he comes back, reunites with an old "friend" and decides to get to know all about her secrets and mysteries. Why did she give up on her dreams? What was her secret? Will she ever trust him?but the question he asks himself every day is"is he actually falling in love again?"





	1. Chapter 1

*Adrien’s POV*  
His father was hawkmoth, his mother is dead, and Adrien Agreste is an orphan now.

After turning his own father to the police, he locked himself up in his room lost in the chaos.

  
What will his lady think now? Of course, she’d be disappointed that her partner is the son of a supervillain. The son of the enemy. The son of the one who had put everybody’s life in danger. All these years, akumatizing people and even children to make one wish. So selfish.

  
Sure, his friends will pity him. Would Chloe forgive him? Now that Gabriel Agreste isn’t the famous fashion designer, would she treat him the same?  
Alya, and Marinette? What would they think? Sure Marinette would try to be there for him, she’s an amazing friend, and she’ll always be. But the last thing he needed was pity.  
Nino is an awesome best friend too, but now he already made a choice.

  
This was all in the past. Adrien doesn’t want to remember anything about this city. So, he decided to sell the mansion, the company, everything, and fly away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first fic! This chapter is only a general idea of what happened to Adrien, that’s why it’s pretty short. The second chapter is going to be longer. Please comment if you like the story I really want to know if I should keep on writing!  
> Bugout!


	2. tomorrows

*Marinette’s POV*  
It’s been a month and a week since their last battle, and Marinette didn’t hear anything from chat noir.

Where was he? She thought that he was excited to show who he really was, but he’s not even transforming. After what happened between them before the last fight, he wouldn’t abandon her, would he? And above all that, it was Adrien’s last 3 days in France.

Marinette was frustrated, and Tikki tried to comfort her, “Marinette it is okay, you can always talk to Adrien on the phone, and he’ll visit his friends, he won’t leave you guys like this.”

The 19 years old groaned in response, “no Tikki you don’t understand, HE IS LEAAAVIINNG TO CANADA, I’ll never be able to see him again, I doubt he’s ever going to return. I put his father in jail, oh my god he’d hate me if he knew that I’m Ladybug. Ugh, I wish we never fought hawkmoth, I haven’t seen him since the battle. Talking about a battle!! Where the hell is chat noir? I need to tell him what happened last time was a mistake, as I was half drunk. Oohh Tikki, help me this is a nightmare!” she cried.

“MARINETTE you’ve been repeating the same thing for the past month, chill out a little bit it’s not the end of the wor-“

Suddenly Marinette stumbled out of the room and went running to throw up. “What is happening to me, I’m not feeling well at all.ouf Tikki I need to rest, Goodnight Tikki,” She said as she went back to her room.

“Goodnight Marinette”

She made her way to her bed. Marinette’s apartment had 3 rooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a balcony. Her parents saved money from the bakery and gifted her an apartment on her 19th birthday.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback*  
“My daughter is a big girl now,” tom said. “She deserves to have her own castle and decorate it with a mess of fabric;” laughed Sabine and then they all joined.

“You won’t live your life above the bakery girl!” Alya added with a grin. 

She was so thankful to have Tom and Sabine as her parents. And Alya as her bestie.

End of flashback*  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
However, Marinette could not sleep. Tomorrow was the last day she’d see Adrien. The four of them; (Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien) had a gathering which was ‘Adrien’s goodbye dinner’

God, She was going to miss her high school crush, she misses chat noir already ‘wait, Chat Noir?’ she thought. Why did he disappear? He was her other half after all. That night they spent together, she will never forget, although she was half drunk and depressed. That day, Adrien had spoken to her about his ‘mysterious love life’, and explained to her how much he loved that girl. She ended up crying about it to chat noir. 

She’ll admit, she used chat noir that night as a rebound and crossed the limits. Not that he minded anyway. For god’s sake, he was the one who offered her help. But still, she had to make things clear for him, and apologize. It’s not a big deal anyway she was 19. Not 15.  
And with that Marinette drifted to a heavy sleep.

*Adrien’s POV*   
Tonight he left her a note in a box decorated with ladybugs in the abandoned apartment they slept in, hoping that she would come and read his letter. He took a look of Paris, his last look. Thankfully, he didn’t meet with ladybug accidentally when he went out.

When he returned home, Plagg came out of his ring and looked at him sadly “are you sure Adrien?” 

“Yes Plagg I’m sure, I’m done being chat noir, it was all about ladybug anyway, in 3 days we’ll be out of here. Eat your cheese” 

He glanced at the ring one last time and removed it, he put in in a box and sighed. ‘This isn’t going to be easy’ he thought.   
Tomorrow was his last chance to meet with his friends (Chloe cut him off after she heard that the famous Gabriel was hawkmoth), he had to get ready to travel and start his new life. 

The mansion and company were sold quickly, and he had all the money in the world to start a new chapter. He was going to Canada, to study physics so he’d become a teacher in the future. Not a model and nothing to do with fashion.   
About fashion, he hoped Marinette the best to achieve her goal and become a worldwide known fashion designer. She was studying fashion design now as she was the first in her class, this girl was talented and she deserved the best. 

And his lady, ugh his lady will be devastated after she knows that she might never see him again, after what they shared that night, everything was perfect, she was perfect, so beautiful, so gorgeous, and oh how much he wanted to kill that guy who broke her heart. Maybe she had feelings for him too, she wouldn’t sleep with him if she didn’t like him, would she? He doesn’t really care anyway, he’d do whatever she wanted even if she was using him, he just loved her so much. The thought of never seeing her again is depressing, but at least he won’t see the disappointment in her eyes and feel rejected, after having hope of being with her. With that Adrien drifted to sleep  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HEY, THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLEASE comment if you like it or no.   
Hope you enjoyed !!  
Bug out!!!


	3. chapter3

*Marinette’s POV*  
It was 6 pm and the three of them were waiting for Adrien in the restaurant they usually go to. Marinette was so anxious and dizzy. She’s been feeling dizzy for a while now. 

After 10 minutes, Adrien arrived, and this was the first time she sees him looking awful. His hair was messy, his face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with black pants. But despite looking horrible, Adrien still looked perfect in her opinion. 

They all hurried and hugged him. ‘Ohmygod I’m hugging Adrien, he smells so good’ she thought.

*No one’s POV*  
“Guys, sorry I’m late. I took a nap and overslept. I’m not sleeping well at night.” he apologized. Adrien seemed really depressed, and she felt bad for not being able to help him. She wished they were closer so he would open up to her instead of running away from reality. 

“Its fine sunshine boy, good thing you’re here. Now tell us, what are you going to be studying in Canada?” Alya brushed it off. 

Marinette knew that Alya was trying to avoid talking about his father. Nino had informed the girls that Adrien didn’t want to talk about anything concerning Gabriel, so Alya was trying her best not to mention this sensitive matter. 

“I’m going to be studying physics. After my arrival to Canada in a month, I will start college directly. I’m already a year late because of modeling here, so I don’t really have time to waste.” Answered Adrien. 

“That’s great, dude. Good luck with that complicated subject of yours. Now, shall we order the food?” laughed Nino.

After they ordered the food, they talked about their school days and how they will be missing Adrien. He noticed that Marinette was silent the whole time. Currently, Marinette was staring at her plate.

“How are you doing in fashion school, Mari?” He questioned. She looked at him and smiled “I’m doing very well. Thanks, good luck in Canada though.”

They finished their food and headed outside to say their goodbyes. Adrien turned around and couldn’t talk. His lips were sealed when he saw Marinette’s eyes full of tears. He softened his smile and went to comfort her. He hugged her and said, “I’m going to miss you, Mari…”

She hugged him back saying “ I’m going to miss yo-“At that moment, what no one expected happened …Marinette suddenly felt her stomach ache. All the food she ate ended up on Adrien’s shirt. She put her hands on her mouth and looked at Adrien. He was looking at his hoodie with disgust. Marinette rushed to the bathroom in tears. Alya ran after her. “MARINETTE” screamed Alya. She was crying her eyes out, embarrassed by what happened. This wasn’t the goodbye she was expecting to give to Adrien.

After 6 years***

Adrien was a successful teacher. He knew how to deal with children. This, however, was his last year teaching in Canada, because he wanted to go back to France despite all what happened. Continuing his job in Paris isn’t wrong after all

After all these years Adrien came up with a conclusion that he should give his dad and his home another chance. As if he had anything to lose in Canada. He’s been feeling homesick since the day his plane landed.

He took all the time he needed to think and forget, but now, he felt ready to return. He also wanted to catch up with his old folks.

Nino and Alya were married, they had a 4 years old boy called Tommy. Nothing could describe his sadness when he couldn’t make it to their wedding. But that’s okay because he’s going to come back. 

Little did he know what was waiting for him in Paris?

He wanted to go back and see his lady. He read on the Ladyblog that after 4 months of chat noir’s disappearance ladybug also disappeared. Will she be there when he comes back?

Will she forgive him? He always wondered if she thought about him because he couldn’t get her out of his mind. (One of the main reason he was single). 

In 2 months, Adrien Agreste will be returning to Paris, and that decision was settled.

This was Marinette’s last day in school. Being a French teacher for grade 10>12 students wasn’t something she expected to be. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t like her job.   
This was the only solution for her. Being a single mom wasn’t as easy as teaching.  
“Okay, class! Times up submit your papers! Time is up!” she announced. 

She collected the tests saying “Have fun during your summer vacation and don’t forget to work on your summer homework!”

“Thanks, Miss.DupainCheng I can’t wait to see you next year. I’m going to miss French classes, you know? ” Marc said with a wink. Marc was an 11th grader, he always flirts with his French teacher, because she’s 25 and as he says “hot teacher”. Flirting obviously wasn’t allowed in school with a teacher, but Marinette ignored it because she didn’t want to get him in trouble or expelled. Marc was already a year late, and his academic behavior wasn’t very good. 

On her way home, her thoughts drifted to chat noir. During all these years, Marinette grew feelings for Chat, even though he wasn’t there, she regretted rejecting him for ages because of her high school crush. But she hated him for leaving, he left her alone to deal with the press and patrols. And above all that, he left her to deal with her pregnancy alone. She didn’t want to blame him though, he didn’t know she got pregnant. But as he wrote in his letter ‘he had his reasons’. What could his reasons be? Will he ever come back for her?

“Marinette, don’t forget to stop by your parent’s bakery to get some cookies,” Tikki said as she peaked up from Marinette’s purse.

“Okay Tikki, don’t worry I have to pick Emma up from there anyways” she replied Marinette

She looked at her kwami who was giving her a knowing look and said “what??”

Tikki sighed and answered her “Marinette I know that you were thinking about Chat Noir, and I know it’s not easy for you. Pressure and all these Responsibilities aren’t easy to handle. But you were Ladybug! You saved the world! Please don’t depress over his absence, someday he’ll come back. I don’t want to promise you, but maybe he might come back.

Okay? Be positive! We talked about this thousands of times already. I don’t like to see you unhappy.”

Marinette smiled at the red creature “ohh Tikki what would I do without you?”

She picked up her little Emma, kissed her parents goodbye, and headed to her apartment.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay CHAPTER#3!!!! I hope you enjoyed!  
In the next chapter: Adrien returns back to Paris. And bumps into an old friend.   
Don't forget to comment and leave kudos.   
i might upload chapter#4 tonight. Cz i want here and fanfiction.net to be on the same track.  
bug out !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So here’s Chapter#4. I hope you enjoy!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Adrien’s POV* 

He’s in Paris now. He found a job directly, in one of the best schools in Paris. 

Right now, he was in his apartment. He bought it the second day he arrived. When Gabriel went to jail, all of the money from the mansion and company were given to Adrien. 

However, he didn’t use them. He took his share from the modeling he had worked on before and saved his dad’s money for emergency.   
This apartment was bought from Gabriel’s money.

Should he go meet his dad? Is he ready to learn what his dad’s wish was? Adrien was so anxious. He decided to give himself time to settle in Paris, then he can go and visit Hawkmoth. 

Honestly, Adrien is scared to be Chat Noir again. His ring is in his necklace for 6 years now. He is sure that if he puts the ring on Plagg is going to be reeaal mad at him.  
Ladybug, will she be there? Or did she return her miraculous? Oh god, he missed her. What happened between them was something he'd never forget, she looked so down that night, and he wanted to comfort her, yet, he didn't know how. So he tried his best and had his unforgettable night.

This enough. Too much stress Adrien, stop overthinking! He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, and decides to call Nino.

-“DUDE!! I haven’t heard from you in like 2 years. How have you been? I missed you bro.” Nino shouted on the phone.

-“Hey Nino, I’ve missed you too. You know busy life n shit. What’re you doing though?” Adrien replied 

-“I’m actually out with Alya and Tommy. We’re having lunch at “lelilou” (let’s pretend this is a restaurant). What about you dude?”

-“Mind if I join you?” he asked nervously.

\- “No way, you’re joking, right? Are you here??” 

-“nope, not joking”

-“Dude I want to see you right now. ALYA SUNSHINE IS IN PAR-“

“OKAY seeyouin10byee” Adrien responded quickly and hung up.

Adrien was so anxious. These people were his siblings 6 years ago. Now they’re not kids anymore, hell, they even have a child. They made a freaking human being together.  
He admits it, Adrien is scared of having babies. His dad was so not the best dad, lol his dad was a supervillain. He had no idea how to be a father. Of course, he is a teacher, but that doesn’t change anything.

At lelilou's**

Adrien arrives. He meets his old best friends and their little son. Tommy is so cute, he had dark hair and hazel eyes just like Alya’s and he was really shy.

Alya was a journalist now, and Nino made music for famous celebrities. They chatted for a bit, then Alya asked

“So you returned to Paris, Will you continue to model or-“

“Alya I present you, the famous, incredible, fabulous, physics teacher: Adrien Agreste” Adrien answered, trying his best not to laugh, with one hand on his chest, his head high sarcastically.

“Adrien, what the hell? I expected you to be anything but a teacher. Did you get a job here?” she replied 

“Yea at College Francoise. I’ll start next week, we’ll be preparing for the coming school year. Next month I will start teaching.”

He heard Nino gasp and started to say something, but Alya didn’t allow him to talk and punched him with her elbow on his ribs 

“Ouch-“Nino said 

“Good luck Adrien. Were so happy your back. Right Nino?” she said

“Yea dude” her husband replied as he rubbed the rib she hit him on earlier.

They said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

‘Ok that was weird. I wonder what it was about.’ Adrien said.

*Alya and Nino’s POVs*

“Will you explain now? Why did you stop me from telling him?” Nino asked while watching her change their son’s clothes.

“Ninoo, you know very well, Marinette had a crush on Adrien” she replied 

“Babe that was 6 years ago, besides, I don’t think she has time to be in a relationship. Heck she has more stuff to deal with than both of us” Nino stated.

“Look, relationships or no, I want them to meet on their own. Let’s stay out of this, eh? They’re working in the same school Nino, the girl would freak out if she saw him there, omg I can’t wait for their reactions.” She said excitedly.

“Ugh Alya, you’re impossible” he laughed 

“But you love me” she smirked 

“I do” he said as he leaned in and kissed his wife.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay guys here’s this chapter, nothing interesting I know Im sorry. That’s why take 2!!!  
Guys please comment. Do I keep writing? Should I continue this story? Id love to hear ur opinions:*  
Next chapter: Adrien and marinette meet eeeekkk


	5. The Meeting

Hey guys, heres chapter #5 HAVE FUN  
I love this chapter hihi   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later **  
*Marinette’s POV

She was walking in the hallway, she was already 5 minutes late. ‘I’m late I’m late I’m late’. Today she had to check the class that she will be teaching. She opened the door and took a glance of the papers in her hands, then “BUVV”

She fell to the ground on top of someone, her papers all over the place. ‘Agh. Hmm this smell, it’s so hmm- oh crap oh crap I’m on top of a guy Marinette stand u!! crapcrapcrap ’she thought, she panicked.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t loo- “she started saying as she was putting her hands on the ground, pushing up and looking at the person she bumped into. Only to see a pair of familiar green eyes looking at her. She froze. It was him, Adrien, her high school crush. Is she dreaming?

“Marinette?” he asked 

Still, on top of him, she whispered “A-Adrien?”

“Marinette!!” he said with a higher voice, a wide smile appeared on his face.

“Adrienn!!!” She replied back 

Then suddenly, he pulled her in a tight hug, while they were still cashed on the ground.

“I missed you so much” he whispered in her ear

They got up and she said, “I’ve missed you too Adrien.”

After she looked at him well, she froze again. Adrien Agreste was now a grown-up man. And boy, as much as he looked perfect before, it was nothing compared to how he looks now.

The short hair suits him better, his eyes were like emerald jewels in the sunlight, his face was more attractive, and his angular jawline made her mind go crazy. And his lips, they looked so kissable. What did she say now? ‘No No No Marinette no crushing again, you don’t have time for this concentrate stop and stop staring’ she thought.

She shook her head and asked her ex-crush nervously “so what’re doing here? Are you here to register for your kids or something?”

What did she say, she just made a fool out of herself, this is high school, and it’s not possible. His kids would probably be 2 to 4 years old. Wait does he have kids?

Then she heard him laugh, it made her heart skip a beat. Aaand yep, its official, she was never over this guy nope

“Mari seriously? Do I look like a dad already? I’m still so young. I’m only 25” he replied while chuckling.

“Uhm well err- you know never, I-I mean you never know hahaha” she tried to laugh it off. ‘Really Marinette? Stuttering? Great job’ she thought to herself as she leaned down to pick the papers. 

“What are you doing? I’ll pick them up don’t worry” he insisted

He’s still the Adrien she knew. A sweetheart, a gentleman, angel ‘marinete stop you're not kids anymore’ she thought again. 

Then he leaned down, grabbed all the papers, and handed them to her.

“I work here Mari, what are you doing here? Are you the one who has a child” he asks jokingly and winked 

“Well yea actually I-I do have, and I work here too” she answered quietly, to see the smile on his face disappears to look at her with shock. 

“Wait, what? You – You’re a teacher? But you studied fashion and wait a-a child? Did you get married? What’s happening here” he said as quickly as he could.

“Miss. Dupain Cheng where are you??” a voice shouted from the class. It was the supervisor, Jessica.

“Well, let’s just say, not everyone’s dreams come true. And no Adrien I’m not married.” 

“Uhm I have to go now, I’m late for the meeting I have with Jessica. I- I’ll see you late eh?” She replied while laughing nervously.

“Wait, Marinette. Let’s meet today after school to catch up. I mean if you want eh- or if you’re free, you don’t mind right? Uhm yeah, ok I’m rambling. Excuse me” he rambled 

“Uhm yea s-sure, after we finish, at 3, I’ll see you on the main gate, bye Adrien” she waved him goodbye with a shy smile, then headed to the class. Leaving behind her a shocked Adrien Agreste staring at the ground, in disbelief.

She knew that Adrien didn’t know anything about her. She texted him a few times after he traveled, but then they lost touch for good. And after a while, he lost touch with Alya and Nino too. So she was certain that he didn’t know about her pregnancy or the reason she’s a teacher now.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So yea that happened.   
So these 5 chapters were not the best, BUT NOOW after this one, the fun begins. Adrinette101  
So yea stay tuned and dont forget to leave kudos and comments !!!  
Ps: It’s also 12pm im barely awake so excuse my spelling and grammar

Bug out. :}


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention. There's gonna be a surprise in this chapter :p  
> you guys, and Adrien, are going to find out something big!   
> read to know what is it :p

Adrien’s POV:

He couldn’t describe his feeling. After all these years, the young, sweet, caring girl he once knew, is now all grown up. She looked so... so pretty. At the same time, he didn’t miss the tiredness on her face. The tone of her voice sounded off, and she looked like she’s been dwelling on nothing but coffee for weeks. Marinette seemed distressed. 

Marinette was one of his closest friends before he traveled. When he was in Canada, they chatted from time to time, but he didn’t know anything about her life in details. Now that he saw her forcing a smile, he felt really bad for her. He never had a chance to get to know her well before, but now that she works in the same school, he has a chance to see her every day, and get to know her more... Everyday 

Marinette had always been different than the others... very special. She excelled at everything she did, she helped everyone. He remembers when she used to come to school late and exhausted because of overworking on her projects, but despite that, she stayed cheerful and excited. However, he knew Marinette wasn’t happy now, he didn’t know the reasons, and that’s what he is going to find out. 

At 3:00 pm~  
No one’s POV 

He stood beside the gates waiting for her. Typical Marinette, she was unsurprisingly late, but he didn’t mind. He heard her fast footsteps approaching, he could tell she was running. 

“Adrienn!!” she said as she was breathing heavily “I’m sorry, I got caught up with something.”

“It’s fine, I have nothing to do anyway. Catching up with you is worth the wait.” He smiled, then winked.

“uhh about that, Adrien, you see, don’t hate me, please... But I have to go pick my daughter up from the bakery. I wasn’t planning on picking her up now, but she’s been crying for a good 15 minutes, I’m really sorry.” she apologized as she avoided looking at him. 

“Marinette, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. We can meet anytime later, it’s no biggie.” He replied  
Adrien, however, wanted to ask her if he could go with her and meet her daughter. He wanted to know all about her, and about her life. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, and why isn’t she a fashion designer? Why isn’t she happy? What happened to her? The right choice was to ignore it and hope to meet up with her later, but his curiosity took over him.

So he asked,

“I would like to meet your daughter though. I really want to see a cute, little Marinette”

Marinette laughed “Oh trust me, Emma looks nothing like her mother. But she is the cutest thing, I promise. You can come with me to the bakery and meet her. I’m sure she’d be very happy to meet you.”

Adrien felt so excited. He was going with Marinette to meet her daughter. No one would’ve imagined this 6 year ago. In fact, he thought Marinette was going to get married to some rich fashion designer who adored her, and made her happy because she deserved it. 

On the other hand, Marinette was punching herself internally. She invited Adrien to the bakery... Her parents, what so ever, wouldn’t believe her that Adrien wasn’t the one who got her pregnant and then ran away? They did not know about ladybug, no one knew. So, she had no idea how would they react when they see him. 

They went to her car, and they both sat down, she turned it on and moved.

“So…” she started 

“So…” he continued 

“I thought I’d never see you in Paris again. How long have you been here?” she asked 

“I arrived around a month ago. And before you ask about the reason I returned,” he said as he saw her open her mouth then closed it. “I came back because I missed home. Even though I have nothing here, being away, felt...Wrong”

“I wanted to come back here and give my city a second chance, you know.” He stated.

“Yes, I know. It’s really good you thought this way, I’m happy you came back. You’re always welcomed here, and you’re wrong” she told him as she drove.

“About what?” he asked 

“About having nothing here. Adrien this is your home. You were born here, you lived almost 20 years of your life here. You have us, your friends your family” she said, then immediately realized her mistake.

Silence… 

She was stupid. She shouldn’t have said “family”, his mother was gone, and then his dad was arrested trying to get her back. Adrien had no family, no wonder why he left. But still, nearly everyone here cared about him.

“Adrien listen I wasn’t paying attention, don’t take it per- “

“It’s okay, I got over it in Canada. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m good now.” He lied. Inside, it still hurts him, not as much as before, but he still feels the disgust when he remembers his father. 

Before she could continue, he decided to change the subject. “So teaching?” He gave her a concerned look.

“Yep. Teaching,” she replied with a straight face.

“And what happened to the world’s huge fashion designer. Heck Marinette, you were better than Gabriel Agreste himself back then,” he said as he bit his cheek on mentioning the name of his father. But he wanted to prove to her that he’s truly over his past.

“Well, as you can see, she got pregnant?” “Do you remember my goodbye to you?” she asked while stopping the car.

They were now beside the bakery, but they remained in the car.

“how could I forget” he replied while chuckling “Actually Marinette, your goodbye was the one I remembered the most out of everything else” 

“Ha ha very funny.” She tried not to laugh too…

She continued “Anyway, I was pregnant at that time. And I had to drop out of fashion school and study something more …practical? Because I wasn’t ready for an abortion. So I decided to study education. Being a teacher… I’d have time to actually be a better mom, and give all my time to my children.” She looked down while talking.

Adrien didn’t know what to reply. He felt that he needed more information. Who got her pregnant? And why didn’t he help her? Why did he leave her alone to deal with a kid? 

Thousand other questions circled in his head, he didn’t know if he should ask. He didn’t know what question to ask first.

So the first thing that came out from him was “Marinette I don’t mean to interfere, but what about the dad? Why didn’t he help you?”

He recognized that he shouldn’t have asked when he saw Marinette biting her lower lip while looking down at her lap.

After a minute of silence, she whispered, “he didn’t know,”

She heard him gasp.

“But what about now? You’re still 25, you still have the chance to continue studying fashion. If he helps you with your daughter, you’d actually do what you love to do.” He said

She looked up, looked straight into his eyes, and said something that made him feel horrible. “He still doesn’t know.”

Adrien was so shocked. He knew that Marinette was selfless. But seriously, he hadn’t expected her to keep her daughter a secret from the dad. He deserved to know. No matter who he is. And Marinette deserved help with her daughter.

Marinette, on the other hand, was on the verge of bursting into tears. She was telling her High school crush, the one who was the reason behind her sleeping with chat noir, about everything… almost everything. No, she wasn’t telling the whole truth. 

He interrupted her thoughts saying “you should tell him, Marinette. He deserves to know. What if he offers to help you?”

She looked up at him again, she wanted to say something but hesitated, Adrien could see her reluctance clearly. 

Then she surprised him by saying, in the very low tone. “I don’t know his name, Adrien.” Then immediately looked out of the window. 

She was surprised. Marinette only told Alya and her parents, that she didn’t know Chat Noir’s real name. In fact, no one knew that it was Chat Noir. Her excuse was: ‘I was too drunk, I do not remember.’

But she remembered. She remembered who, remembered when, remembered every second, every kiss, and every touch. It might have ruined her life, but what she did with Chat was indescribable. She doesn’t regret it, no. But she wished he hasn’t disappeared. He left her when she needed him the most. 

She really hoped he’d come back. They’d live happily. Spend their lives together, making memories to remember. She always imagines him being here, with her, with them. It would be “perfect”.

“Marinette, I didn’t know, I’m really sorry.” He felt bad for starting a subject that was obviously very sensitive to her. 

She turned to him, of course, trying her best to smile in his face, to hide her pain. But he saw it, through her eyes anyway. 

“Do you mind waiting here? It’ll be quick, I’ll just get Emma.” She asked 

“No problem, go get her, I’ll wait,” he said.

‘hfew’ she thought as she made her way to the bakery. 

She came back with a little girl. The little one had blonde hair, green eyes, a rounded nose, and her lips were the same as Marinette’s. He understood now what she meant when she said: “she doesn’t look like her mother.”

Actually, the funny thing, Emma looked like him. But that’s impossible. He’s never been with Marinette. The only person he slept with in Paris was Ladybug, and Ladybug couldn’t be Marinette, no. But what if she is? ‘No, impossible, they’re not alike’ he thought. 

Marinette opened the car, she escorted Emma, then entered. 

He looked behind and greeted the little cute girl. “Hello Emma,” he said while smiling and waving. 

Emma laughed, put her hands on her cheeks, and said “hi Louis!” then she stuck her tongue out. 

“I’m Adrien, not Louis” he laughed with her. 

Marinette was busy typing something on her phone, so she missed what happened. 

She lifted her head and looked at Emma who was still sticking her tongue to Adrien. She shouted at Emma, “Emma behave! This is my friend, Adrien, he wanted to meet you today, did you say hi yet?”

“Sorry mommy but he looks like Louis,” the kid said. She looked back at Adrien and said: “hi Adrien.”

“Hello again” he replied smiling to her. 

He asked himself, who Louis might be.

Emma was so adorable, she was so cute. Even though she didn’t look much like her mom, he knew when she grows up, she’d turn out to be beyond beautiful. All of the sudden, he was jealous of Marinette. He wanted to have kids, play with them, and take care of them. He wanted a purpose to live. But, again, he was not ready for such responsibility. 

Maybe someday, he’ll meet someone (internally wished ladybug would be single, and forgives him) and start a family. 

Then he looked at Marinette, whose lips were parted as if she was trying to come up with something to say. “Emma, you see, some people when they are born, their mommy decides what they would look like, and I chose Louis to look like Adrien because Adrien is very handsome.”

Adrien was distracted by Marinette telling him indirectly that he was handsome. Then he said “Thanks Marinette. Who’s is Louis, anyway?”

He didn’t pay attention to what she was talking before. That’s why he was surprised when she said, “My other child”

“YOUR WHAT!?” he exclaimed.

“My- other- child Adrien.” 

“y-you have two!?”

“I have two.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So you guys, Surprise I guess??? I wanna know what you think about Louis. Don't forget to leave kudos and Comments!!  
TEll me what you think :))))))  
love you


	7. Chapter 7

AN//Hey you guys. I’m sorry for being late. I had exams at school. Pressure & stuff. I couldn’t find time to write. But I’m finally here. So yeah. Also, I’m over the moon because of the comments. Thank you for reading and commenting. Love you. Enjoy reading!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
... “YOUR WHAT!?” he exclaimed 

-“My- other- child Adrien.” 

-“y-you have two!?”

-“I have two.”

He just stared at her. She had 2 kids. She was just telling him that she had given up on her dreams because of a baby. Plus, she’s a single mom and looks exhausted. He thought Emma was a lot of pressure on her. But obviously, Marinette has a lot of more hidden truths. Then again, if Emma’s dad does not know about her, is it possible that Marinette repeated her mistake twice?! He couldn’t just ask her directly beside her daughter. So he gave her a questioning look, hoping she’d get his request. 

And thankfully she did, by saying, “they’re twins Adrien.” And smiling.

Then he was somehow relieved. “Oh, okay. Wow, Marinette, twins…” he said while nodding trying to get it all in. 

How does she manage? Marinette was one hell of a woman. 

“So where is Louis?” he asked her. 

“I was just texting Alya” she answered, “He spends most of his time with Tommy. “Her son is very shy and...Well… not like Alya at all. He doesn’t have a lot of friends, that’s why they spend mostly all of the afternoons together. Louis and Tommy get along very well, they’re just like Alya and me.”

“Oh, that’s really great. Uhm can I meet your son too?” He really wanted to see Marinette’s son. As much as he wanted to meet Emma. She seemed very happy with it too, that’s why he asked. 

She told him that she would love him too. They had to go to her apartment since Alya was dropping off Louis there. They talked on the way, and he started to play and get to know Emma more. He loved Emma, she was super cute and funny. He’d love to spend more time with her. He couldn’t wait to get to know her son too.

They arrived at their destination. Marinette lived in a nice building, not very far from her parent’s bakery. Her house wasn’t very large, but it was okay for her and her kids only. The apartment felt warm and cozy, children’s toys were found in random places. It was obviously decorated by her, some walls were clearly drawn by her, and some others had her kids’ palms in various shapes and paint colors. 

He liked how Marinette made a good out of everything. She would do the unexpected, surprise everyone with her creativity. She would bend the straight lines everyone sees. Marinette was just talented and original. And the better thing was that she was teaching her kids how to set their imagination free, and how to be unique just like her. 

The moment he entered her house, he admired everything there. The way she was able to turn her apartment to a place where her kids would love to call home, warmed his heart up. She was a true mom. He wished he had a place like this to spend his childhood in, not a huge, cold mansion. He wished the mom of his children would be a real mom like Marinette. 

“So this is our apartment.” He heard her say. “Make yourself at home, I’m going to go for a minute and I’ll be right back. Come on Emma.” She took her daughter’s hand and headed to a room where he assumed it was Emma’s. 

He sat there thinking about how hard life was for his ex-classmate. 

When she came back. Her hair wasn’t in a messy but, the makeup was removed from her face, and she wasn’t wearing her black blazer, her pencil skirt, or heels. He saw the Marinette he once knew. She was still pretty cute, her hair was down, her bare skin wasn’t very clear but it was still beautiful, she wore a pink shirt and sweatpants. 

Then he immediately realized that he was staring at her, “sorry, I- I almost forgot how u looked like without the formal wear?” he gave her an apologetic look.

She laughed. ”it’s okay, I’m sorry for the mess though. I wasn’t expecting anyone, and they mess the house pretty fast.”

“Don’t worry, I know” he looked at Emma who was playing with some puppets, then looked back at Marinette and asked.” So how did you manage?”

She took a deep breath and threw her head on the back of the couch.

“So, Alya and my parents, helped me big time. They still do. As I told you, I studied education. I was in university while being pregnant. I was supported by teachers, classmates and everyone else. I worked very hard, I finished my 4 years in 2 years, and I finished another in the following two years. It wasn’t very tough, but I had to put a lot of work and time to it. I wanted to make sure that my kids would have everything they wished for in the future.” 

She finished then gave out an unhappy half smile while looking at her daughter. “I was scared and unsure of what to do at first though. I felt like my whole life shattered in front of me, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I felt like I’m a bad person, that’s why I kept it a secret from nearly everyone.” Then she started to tear up. 

Marinette hasn’t had a conversation like this in a long time. She was always vague and secretive about what happened. But for some reason, she opened up to him instantly. Talking about the past, how she considered abortion, or suicide, made her feel horrible again, she couldn’t hold back her tears. 

Adrien directly pulled her into a hug and told her “it’s okay, don’t cry Nette”

He honestly didn’t know what to do. That was his best option. It was obvious that she didn’t like to open up a lot about her life. But his curiosity was just getting in the way. He wanted to know more. 

She pulled away, wiped away her tears. “I’m sorry, I’m overdramatic hehe.” 

“Psh. no, you’re not. You’re actually very strong, Mari.” he corrected her.

“Uhm... Thanks” she smiled. “So, where was I? Ah, yes, so I graduated and started teaching. The first 2 years for Louis and Emma, I stayed at my parent’s for help. Now we're here. The kids go to school when I’m working and we return home together.”

“That’s amazing Marinette. I’m really happy you managed to raise your kids alone. It’s nothing easy, you’re indeed a supermom. I, myself, wouldn’t handle what you did. Woman, you should be awarded, you’re amazing Marinette.” he exclaimed.

“Thank you very much, Adrien” she blushed.

He saw it.

She decided to change the subject.

“So, are you hungry?”

“Yea actually I a-“ DING-DONG

“Ohh, that should be Alya and Louis,” she said.   
'  
Emma who was very distracted by her toys, left them, and rushed towards the door and opened it. 

“Emma what did I tell you about opening the door without my permission?” her mom yelled and walked near her. 

“Sorry mommy, but I know its Louis.” The child apologized.

Adrien heard fast footsteps, saw Marinette lifting up a kid. “Mommyyy, I miss you,” Louis said as he buried his face into his mother’s neck. 

“I miss you too little one, and I have a surprise for you today,” she said as she poked her son’s nose. 

The ex-model heard the door closes after saying goodbye to Alya, who said she was in a hurry because of something about Tommy sleeping in the car.

He got up, and went to the hallway, to meet Louis.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN// this chapter took me ages to write. Please tell me your ideas about the story. Thank you for reading. Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments Enjoy!  
Ps: Idk if it’s possible to finish 4 years in 2 at the university. But hey! She’s a superhero so screw reality, it’s all fictional here. :P  
Bug out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Here’s another one. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews, they motivate me to write more!! And thank you for your follows and favorites!! I love you :3 

As soon as Adrien saw Louis’ face, he froze. He had slight features from Marinette, like the nose and lips. But the rest, well, the rest was pure Adrien. He started thinking that the dad is one of his look-alikes. It was weird seeing a smaller version of him. He saw an image of himself. 

“-ien, are you alright?” Marinette waved her free hand in front of Adrien’s face. He shook his head and realized that he was looking with wide eyes at the kid. 

He looked at Marinette who was giving him a very worried look, then at the little girl who was clinging to her mom’s leg. 

“Yes, I’m great! Fine! Everything’s good. It’s just that, err, as you said before, they don’t really look like you.” He said. Then he looked back at Louis who was hiding his face, and continued, “So, you must be Louis, how are you, big boy? I’m Adrien.” He poked the young’s nose. 

Louis didn’t reply. 

“Louis, say hi to Adrien, come on.” His mom encouraged him. 

“Hi Adrien.” he waved shyly. Then Mari put her kid down.

It was awkward, and she knew exactly what Adrien was thinking at that moment. He was shocked by the fact that her fraternal twins have his hair color, eyes, the form of his face, and many other traits. But her kids weren’t Adrien’s, and she was sure of that.

There was no way on earth that the sweet, shy, and a caring guy standing in front of her is at the same time the high-spirited, outgoing, punster. It was just a no.

And above it all, that wish of hers was no more after the Gorizilla. She saw Adrien and chat noir at the same place. She would never forget her disappointment that day. She wanted him to be her kitty, so she wouldn’t have to choose, but life is not always fair.

The same thoughts were going around in Adrien’s head. Marinette couldn’t be ladybug. These two women, as he remembered, were so different. 

Marinette used to be extremely shy and quiet, she even stuttered and tripped all the time. The dad of her kids might have just looked like him.

“You said you were hungry, that makes the two of us. The twins already ate. I’m going to go prepare some food.” She offered

He spent the day at her apartment, enjoying his time with the kids, and eating Marinette’s homemade cookies. He felt so happy, and he wanted to spend more time at her house, and that’s what he did.

3 months later***  
On a Saturday morning, Adrien arrived at her house and knocked. The kids opened the door and both jumped on him, hugging him happily. Of course, as usual, Marinette shouted at them for opening the door without her permission and then welcomed him. He was beyond joyful.

With time, Adrien found himself visiting Marinette almost every day. Sometimes they would come back from school to her apartment together. He helps her with distracting her kids while she cooks, then they have lunch together. After they finish, they all clean up the kitchen and spend the rest of their time enjoying one another’s company. 

As he got used to always accompanying Marinette, he also got used to every little small detail she does. He got used to how she likes to be in her pajamas all the time, how she likes to walk barefoot around the house, how she bites her lower lip when she got nervous, and how her eyes close when she laughs. Her laughter rings in his ears like the sound of music, on which it created an everlasting symphony in his heart.

He cannot deny that what he feels for Marinette was nothing close to friendship. He has grown feelings for her, too strong that he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He became attached to her and wanted to spend all of his days by her side. He wanted to make her feel good, and be with her permanently.

He wanted to show her what he felt for her, show her how perfect he sees her, and show her love. He denied his feelings for some while, until one day he caught himself thinking of their future together; of Emma and Louis running and playing around the house, of him hugging her tightly from behind like she was some sort of treasure that he never wants to lose. 

Adrien, after he traveled, never felt this way. The only person who had made his heart beat like that was… was ladybug.

He knew for sure that he was screwed. He came back to fix things with one woman, and before even meeting her, he falls for another.

If only Marinette knew about his feelings. Adrien never mentioned anything about his still-growing love for her, because he knew that her feelings weren’t the same. She never gave him a hint or a clue. All she says is that he was her closest friend. 

Little does he know, that on the other side, a certain someone was feeling the same about him. But still holding back, waiting for a black cat to show up. In the end, all she ever wanted was her kids to know who their dad is. That what would make her life complete.

She pushed her feelings for Adrien aside. She didn’t even know if he likes her or not. However, she made a deal with herself, she will wait for Chat Noir to come back another 3 months. If he didn’t show up, she’d confess to Adrien

“So yesterday I sent Mark to the principal’s office…again, he wouldn’t shut up. I had a headache, I couldn’t sleep all night.” She vented.  
They were sitting having breakfast in the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you sleep, you said the other day you wanted extra hours of sleep” he paused, swallowing what he stuffed from the croissant, “or wait, is it Loui’s nightmares again?” he asked.

“Yeah, yesterday he woke up crying. I feel so bad for him, I don’t know what to do. It’s happening a lot lately. “She said and continued eating.

By spending a lot of time with Marinette, he learned that Louis gets a lot of nightmares, and he doesn’t like to sleep in a room alone. That’s why he always sleeps with Emma or his mom. 

Marinette was always worried about her son. And that was another thing he admired about her. She cared deeply for her kids and wanted them to be the happiest. She was taking 2 roles; the dad, and the mom. She was super. 

In fact, Adrien was planning on something. He wanted to ask Marinette out. He was waiting for them to finish eating. 

“Mari?” he said. 

“Yes?” she replied 

“I was thinking the other day, maybe we could… you know... go out sometime... or something.” He did it! He asked her… awkwardly. He thought.

She was a little bit surprised, Adrien and she never went out. It’s either in school or at her house. That’s where she sees Adrien. 

“You mean, as a date?” she asked. She looked uncomfortable, so Adrien decided to back off.

“Ah well, not necessarily, we…well… can go out. As friends! Yes. Friends! You know, you don’t go out a lot and I want you to have some fun time.” He rambled.

“I don’t know Adrien, I can’t leave the kid alo-“ she started.

“Don’t worry! I took Care of everything. I talked to Alya’s sisters, they will come and babysit Emma and Louis while we're out. So Marinette, what do you say?” he asked. 

“YES!! I mean er yes I’d love to go out. When though? And where to?” she questioned.

“Tomorrow, at 7 pm be ready, and I won’t tell you about the place,” he said, “It’s a surprise” he winked. 

After that he went out, to confirm to Alya about what happened so she’d tell her sisters early. 

“Adrien, wait, am I hearing right? Did you just tell me that Marinette agreed to go out with you? Are you serious?” she asked on the phone.

“Yes alya, she said yes. She asked me if it was considered as a date, she didn’t look comfortable though, so I told her we’ll go out as friends. Why are you surprised though?” he asked

“Adrien, I don’t know what’s happening between you two, but this girl never agreed on going out with anyone ever since she gave birth. By anyone, I mean a guy, I tried to make her go out on dates and stuff, but she always blocked them off.” She told him

“Alya, seriously? I mean, I like her. But she doesn’t feel the same. When she asked me if it was a date, it seemed like someone had punched her in the face. I don’t think she wants anything to happen between us. We’re just friends.” He said

“Friends, eh Agreste? Trust me I know Marinette’s friends when I see them. And you, sunshine, you’re so not her friend. I’ll talk to my sisters, have fun, bye!” she said quickly and hung up before he could say a word.

Adrien was shocked by what Alya told him. But now, he wanted to go back home and put his ring back on. He made his way to the cheese store, got tons of cheese. After all, he wanted to be prepared to Plagg’s attacks. 

After postponing this too long, he couldn’t stay like this. So he made his choice.

On the other hand, Marinette had her dreamy-love eyes back on. She couldn’t believe she thought that her affection for Adrien had faded away. And she couldn’t believe that Adrien Agreste wanted to go out with her.

He looked so nervous while asking her. But the moment he did, she thought about Chat Noir, and about the deal she made with herself. Going out with him means spending more time with him, which means, eventually falling in love harder. 

But, as he said, she doesn’t go out a lot. And she deserved it.

How sweet and thoughtful Adrien is, he even got babysitters for the kids. She was so happy.

Of course, Alya knew. So she decided to text her.  
**  
Marinette: So, helped him with getting babysitters eh?  
Alya: So going out with guys eh? ;) What happened to “Alya I don’t have time. Alya I don’t want men in my life. Alya no Alya leave me alone eh? ;)  
M: you know what? Leave me alone :p  
A: Too much feelings?  
M: yes? :(  
A: I knew it! Girl, why the frown, be happy. Ex-model Adrien Agreste, your lifelong crush, asking you out. We should celebrate!  
M: yea yea right. Emma wants to pee, I’ll be right back.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So you guys, did you like this chapter? Cause personally, I loved this one! IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for those who reviewed!!! I love you.  
Thanks for the follows and followings.  
Tell me your opinions about the story and this chapter. And also, where do you think they’ll go??  
Thanks for reading! Enjoy  
Bug out


	9. Chapter 9

AU: Hey bugs! First of all, thaaaaanks for reviewing! It means the world to me. Your comments make me want to write more and more.  
guess who hasn't slept for like 57 hours?  
me. ok on to the story.  
Enjoy. 

 

He stood there, facing a mirror and simply staring at himself. He knew that he looked so much like mother, but the little he got from Gabriel was enough to disgust him. He didn’t want to transform, he didn’t want to face Plagg, to explain everything all over again. Why did he run away? Why did he quit? He knew, he knew very well that there’s no more running away. He should face this, and now.

He took the ring out of his necklace. He breathed out. Closed his eyes. This was it. He put it on. 

A flash of green shone, and Adrien knew what was coming next. He looked at the kwami who was glaring at him. 

“Explain. Now” the kwami ordered.

“I’ve missed you too, Plagg” Adrien tried to touch Plagg’s head but was stopped. 

“How long has it been? You look so old. Do you have any idea of how heartbreaking it was for me?” he asked looking straight into Adrien’s face.

Adrien raised both of his eyebrows and blinked. Weird. Plagg was heartbroken? Wait, Plagg has feelings?

“It’s been 6 years plagg. But really? You were heartbroken? I thought you wouldn’t miss me.” Adrien replied.

“SIX YEARS? For the sake of cheese! When did I mention you? You kept me 6 whole years without my precious cheese!” he said dramatically. “And you think I’d miss you? I am hungry. You have to feed me. Endlessly. Or I won’t think about forgiving you. I’m not Ladybug, I don’t care about your ‘reasons’.” Plagg mocked 

“But-“Adrien tried to complain. But yep, he deserved this.

“No buts kid. Or should I say, old man? Cheese, now. Or ill cataclysm everything here, and you’re included,” Plagg glared.

‘What did I expect’ Adrien thought.

“Well, good thing I know you so well. I had a feeling this would happen. I got you as much as u want.” Adrien said grinning. He got up and brought the cheese to plagg. 

“There’s Camembert, Swiss, Fre-“ and before he could continue. Plagg flew quickly and started stuffing cheese in his mouth. 

“So, do you forgive me?” Adrien asked innocently.

“Yesh gid. Yore fogiven.” Plagg said while chewing. “But we still have to talk after I finish this.” He gestured to what he was eating.

“Yea. Okay” Adrien knew that Plagg wanted to talk about his father. But He also couldn’t wait to tell him about Marinette. 

“And by the way, I’m not an old man. Still young, I’m only 25.” Adrien said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

Plagg didn’t reply. He was busy after all. 

Hours later, Plagg was finally laying on his back, stretching. He was tired after all the cheese he ate. 

Adrien sighed. He looked at plagg and said. “Are you done?”

“No. just. One. More. Bite” plagg tried to speak but his stomach was so full so he made too much effort. 

That made Adrien chuckle. “Okay plagg, you ate more than 4 wheels, no more cheese. I have so much to tell you."

“Speak kid. I’m listening.”

“I met someone plagg. Can you believe this? After all this time, I’m starting to fall in love again.” Adrien said while looking at the ceiling.

“Eugh feelings again. Who is she?” plagg asked. 

“Plagg, do you remember Marinette.”

“Yeah. The girl you friend zoned for half of your life. What about her?” 

“She is the one,” Adrien said proudly, his smile faded when he saw his kwami’s face.

Plagg just stared at him. His expression was weird, a mix of shock, confusion, and ridicule?

“What’s wrong? Why are you surprised?” Adrien questioned

The kwami started laughing uncontrollably, he laughed so hard, leaving Adrien confused. The way he laughed made the model chuckle a little bit.

“Plagg…stop… Why are you laughing at me?” he asked.

“You, kid, is hilarious. Who would’ve thought you’d end up with Marinette?” Plagg told him.

“Don’t say ‘end up’ like it’s a bad thing. She is so amazing plagg, I regret leaving. I should’ve stayed and got to know her better. I never saw her more than a friend but now I see her clearer. She is much more than a friend. Plagg, I feel like I want to be with her all the time, I want to help her and love her and take care of her kids.” Adrien said. 

He really was serious. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. Whenever he goes out and sees people with their kids, he imagines her with her and her kids by their side. Whenever he looks at a happy couple, he sees them instead. He never had a family, but if she’ll have him, he wants her, Emma, and Louis to be his family.

“She's the most gorgeous woman, she makes me so happy in indescribable ways, my brain stops working when I'm with her. I feel like I'm a teenager again, I even stutter sometimes. And plagg, her eyes… I can look at them forever, they're so beautiful, the way they shrink when she laughs. The way her lips move when she talks. The color of her blush even makes me go crazy. Shes just so perfect, in every single way.”

At this point, Adrien was looking dreamily from his window. He wasn’t sure if Plagg was listening, he just wanted to say this aloud. He didn’t trust anyone, so these words have been in his heart for what it feels like forever to him.

Plagg, however, was listening. He hasn’t heard Adrien talk like since ladybug. And he was still in love with her. But apparently, he doesn’t know it yet.   
“What about Ladybug?” Plagg interrupted 

Right, his lady. The lady of his dreams. But Adrien didn’t want a dream, he wanted reality now. Marinette is able to give him what he needs, and he is able to give her what she needs. But ladybug, she’s so mysterious. She is masked, vague, and not clear. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to take this path again, with no idea of how it would end. While Marinette, she is what he wants now. 

“She rejected me for years, I don’t think she’d want me now. She might be married. I don’t know, I haven’t seen her in six years. I think, by now, I should have moved on. I still have feelings for her, they’d never go away, and she was a part of me when I wasn’t yet whole. She is a part of me now too. But my feelings for Marinette, they are strong, and I think with time, they’d grow stronger, stronger than my feelings for Ladybug.”

“Don’t judge me plagg, I just want to see everything the way it is. I don’t want secret identities, I don’t want heroes, I don’t want mysteries. I want a normal life.” He continued.  
“Why don’t you reveal your identity to her? Didn’t you both agree on that before you travel?” the little god asked.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t know. I told you. I want normality, for once. And I’ll be happy with Marinette.”

“So you and Marinette are not together?”

“No, but I’m planning on it. Tomorrow we're going out. I might confess to her.” Adrien admitted. 

‘oh boy, here we go again.’ 

 

So, guys, this is chapter #9. I hope you enjoyed.   
next chapter is supposed to be their 'not date', but idk I feel like I should include her kids more. so it might be a chapter of Marinette preparing and Adrien picking her up n shit.   
Im very happy im sharing my ideas with you. Please don’t forget to review, it means a lot  
Thanks again for reading!!!!!!!!  
love u  
bug out


	10. Chapter 10

“But mommy, do you have to go?” cried Louis. 

She was used to this. Every time she wanted to go to work, or anything at all, Louis would cry and get emotional. Emma wasn’t better though. The two were very sensitive when it comes to their mom. They are very attached to her and wanted to be with her all the time. 

And she was no different, very attached to her twins. 

That’s why she decided to tell them. To prepare them that she is going out tonight and they will stay with someone else. 

“Why can’t we go with you?” asked her daughter.

The three of them were sitting in the living room. Louis rested his head on her lap, while Emma was sitting on the ground beneath her getting her hair done. She finished brushing the blonde’s hair and sighed.

“You see, the way you go and have fun with your friend, Tommy. I want to go today and spend time with my friend.” She explained. 

Louis lifted his head up “can I come with you? Please?” he begged. 

“Tell me. Do I play with you and Tommy when you’re having fun together?” asked his mom, to prove her point.

“No,” he said unhappily.

“It’s going to be just for one day. I will come later tonight and check on you both. Alya’s sisters are going to read for you the new stories I got. You’re going to have fun. They have days like this with Tommy too.” She continued, hoping they’ll understand. “So, will you behave and sleep early tonight? For me, kittens?” 

“Okay, mommy.” Emma sighed. 

They both looked sad, but she saw how their faces lit up when she mentioned their bedtime stories. She deserved to go out, at least for one day. 

She hugged the kids, “I love you, so, so, much.” She said.

“We love you too” they replied together, 

They stayed like that for some time until Louis looked at his mommy and asked. “Mommy, who is your friend?” he gave her a questioning look.

Emma followed him. “Yes, mommy who is your friend?” 

“You know my friend, its Adrien.” 

She felt warm inside her when she saw how they both smiled at the mention of his name. She knew very well that they absolutely loved him. He got for them toys and stories. He always plays with them and defended them when they misbehave and get punished. 

She didn’t want to lie, but he’d be a great dad. Ah, the way she used to dream of having a family with him, she would never forget. She still loved him, even though a part of her was still thinking about chat noir. But to be honest, she is starting to give up, she waited enough. But she still wants to give him time, only for the sake of their kids. 

And the selfish part of her wanted to be with Adrien. Yes, she still dreams of him and her together, she wanted to live her life by his side. She felt guilty thinking about this, she wanted him to be hers, she wanted him to raise her children with her.

But that wasn’t fair for him. He deserved better. 

Emma words interrupted “mommy loves Adrien” she teased.

“Emma! Adrien and I are friends. What are you talking about.” She said with a loud tone 

“You said Adrien is like Tommy to us,” Tommy said. Then he leaned and whispered in Marinette’s ear “Emma loves Tommy.” 

“Louis what did you tell, mommy” “I told you not to tell anyone.” Shouted Emma. Her face turned red, and she got nervous.

Then her brother kept teasing her about it.

On the other side, Marinette was shocked. Emma was five. And wow. Just wow. She was happy that her little daughter is learning how to love. She smiled softly at both of her kids, then looked at the clock.

It was 5. At 6; 30 Alya’s sisters would come, at 7 Adrien will be here to pick her up. 

She already showered, she had time to get ready. Except that she didn’t know where they were going. Adrien said he prepared something, he’s coming to pick her up, and she’s dead nervous. 

It felt like she was going on a date, even though, she wasn’t.

She texted him.

M: what should I wear? Where are we going?  
M: I want to know what to wearrrr telllll meeee pwease  
A: hey princess  
A: not telling. But can you look 17? Is it too much?  
M: 17? Can I? Is that a challenge?  
A: maybe ;)  
M: you’ll see Agreste. You’ll see...  
A: see you xx  
If Adrien wants to see her 17 again, shed gladly show him. 

She had the perfect outfit for this. She went to her closet and started looking in her old stuff and searching for specific things. It all went fine until a box dropped.  
She opened it and knew exactly what was in it.

***Flashback.

Chat Noir hasn’t shown up in a month. Marinette was worried sick. She still patrolled to make sure everything is alright. She also caught a couple of burglars. It was boring and lonely without him.

She missed him so much, everything about him. Did he give up on her? He was so excited about their reveal. Why did he disappear? She still had hope though, the other day, when she knew she got pregnant she couldn’t believe that he’d leave her like this. 

Of course, he was busy or something. Maybe traveled for a vacation. Or taking a break from being chat. There is no way he would abandon her.

Swinging in the streets, she passed by the abandoned apartment. Looking inside, flashbacks of them together running through her mind. She noticed a box decorated with ladybugs. It might be from him. No one besides them entered this apartment. 

She opened the box to find a letter.

She read.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Mlady,

This letter might not even reach you, but, I’m going to write it anyways. Hoping you’ll get it because I know I can’t be with you, look into your eyes, or tell you the truth. Yes, I’m a coward. I’m running away from this and I don’t want to reveal my identity

I’m not okay, my life is shit, and it’s only getting shittier. Something happened after we defeated hawkmoth and it’s eating me alive.  
What I really want to say is that... I’m traveling. I might never come back. The only reason id consider returning is...you. You’re the only thing I have here now. I lost everything except you. I guess. 

I rewrote this like 4 times. And I really hope you’re reading because I want you to know this. I’ve always dreamed about telling you this, of course not this way. But yeah. Better than nothing.

I want you to know that you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never had someone as valuable as you. You are a black diamond M’lady, too rare to find. The moment you dropped from the sky, it was a miracle, you were the miracle of my life. You literally are beyond miraculous ;)

I’ve loved you since day 1. You changed my life and turned it upside-down. You’ve helped me through my darkest and loneliest times even though you weren’t aware of it. We grew up side by side, and even if I didn’t know who you were, I trusted you with my life. 

No words can describe the feelings I got when you were next to me. 

I will never forget our night time conversations, the way your eyes rolled at every pun I made (although you secretly like them), the way we used to race on the rooftops, or how we used to stargaze and look at the moon. The way you giggle and raise your hand to meet your lips. Or when you get too serious in a fight and get pissed off about my lack of concentration. I have so many other things in my head but I need to say other things in this letter too.

We have so many memories with each other.

What we had…for me at least. Was something so special, and I will always treasure it. I know deep down that I will never find another girl, no one will be able to give me what you gave me. You’re one in a billion, bugaboo. No one will ever take your place in my heart. I might die single if I won’t find you, or if u won't forgive me. But I don’t mind.  
You’re the strongest and bravest person I know. I want you, even after I leave, to stay like this; happy. And don’t give importance to that guy who broke your heart, he doesn’t deserve you. You’re so perfect in every single way. I promise, any guy would be the happiest guy if you were his. 

I’m jealous of him, by him I mean every guy that gets your attention. He’s so lucky. Whoever he is, he is so lucky. I’m jealous because I know I might never occupy that space in your heart, and even though I might have had a chance, it’s gone now.

You might hate me by now. I know you might be cursing me because I’m going to leave. But I do have my reasons, and maybe, if we ever meet again, you will know them. And I hope you’d forgive your kitty cat. 

For me, it’s harder than you think. I’m so depressed. The fact that I’m going to leave the love of my life behind is ruining me. But I don’t want to see the disappointment in your face. I’m sorry. 

I hope we meet again, if I moved on, abroad. I promise I will come back for you my lady. 

But don’t wait for me, you deserve the world, and I’m sorry, but I’m not the one to give it to you, even though I dreamed of us. I dreamed of us every single night before I sleep. I dreamed in class, in the car, with my friends, in the mornings, I literally thought about us everywhere. 

But life isn’t always fair.

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I will always love you endlessly no matter what.

Yours forever,

Chat Noir

And from that night. Ladybug stopped patrolling. She rarely showed up. And Marinette got really depressed. She didn’t know how she would deal with a baby. She never knew shit. And her partner, who she trusted so much. 

He left her.

End of flashback

She reread the letter, tears falling like rivers on her cheeks. By now, she had it memorized. And every time she read it she’d cry all over again. She is still waiting though. He’s never showing up. 

She put the letter aside. ‘Today is for me’ she thought.

She threw on fishnets, black over-the-knee skirt, a long-sleeved black, and red dots crop, and a 4inch black pointy heals. 

Yes, she got overdressed in black, but she didn’t have anything else. Most of her clothes were either very formal for her job, or very casual. 

She made her 16-years-usual pigtails, let her bangs fall on her face. She put on a Smokey eye, and red lipstick. And viola.

She’d show him that she still can rock something a teenager would wear. He wasn’t the only model. ‘He’s a teacher now Marinette’ she mocked herself.

“Tikki, how do I look?” she asked her kwami.

“Oh Marinette, you look so amazing. I thought I’d never see you like this again. Adrien can make a lot of change don’t you think?” Tikki winked.

“Agh tikki, do you think that I should wait for chat to come back?” 

“You waited a lot Marinette, go enjoy your time with Adrien. What If he likes you?”

“He might like me Tikki. But I’m sure he wouldn’t want to be with me, I have two kids and my life is a disaster. I don’t deserve him. He deserves someone better.” Marinette sighed.

“Marinette, don’t think this way-“the kwami flew away. Louis opened the door.

“Mommy, the door is knocking! Can I open the door?” he was excited

“Yes sure honey, come on.” She held her little boy and went to open the door.

Greeted Alya's sisters, told them that the kids should be in their room at 8, with the bedtime stories, her number, everything they needed. Then her phone ringed.

Adrien was calling. 

“Hello,” she said.  
“Hey, Mari. I’m down, are you ready?  
“Yes I am, I’ll be down in a minute”  
“No, wait! Can I come up? I mean... I want to see Louis and Emma. I got Emma a gift too, I want to give it to her.”  
“Adrien you don’t have to get Emma anything. You're spoi- Mommy, Mommy is this Adrien? Can I talk to him? Pleaaase” he heard Louis shouting  
“pleaaase” he begged too.  
“Fine, come up” she surrendered.

DINGDONG.

Emma opened the door shouting Adrien’s name. She opened the door. 

He came inside, holding Emma on his side. She was also holding a ladybug puppet. Which was obviously Adrien’s gift.

His jaw dropped when he was her. His face got red and he stared.

“Wow... Ma-Marinette. You’re amaz- er- you look - you look amazing.” He stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys. it's been 9 days I guess. I didn't have internet. I'm sorry but here's a long chapter. I really like it. I will be uploading chapter 11 soon. in less than 9 days lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> thanks for reading! please comment! tell me your opinions or anything you want.  
> vent about not getting enough chocolate I don't know hehe (I'm not)  
> love you! enjoy  
> bug out!


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks Adrien. You look handsome yourself," she smiled.

He was wearing a green t-shirt that made his eyes glow more. His hair was left a little bit messy, it was short so it didn't look bad. Black pants and sneakers.

After a lot of crying and whining from the kids. They managed to go out.

"So it's going to take a while to reach the place, so," he started.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It'll be fun." She said as she put her seatbelt on.

He started the car and drove. After minutes, they started talking. Asking each other random questions. They never got to know little things about one another during their school time, or when they were at Marinette's. But now, it is a great chance.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue," he answered smiling softly.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. "I thought it would be black or green or something."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I never saw you wearing blue or anything, nothing much." She had read once in a magazine that his favorite color was green, she still remembers it. But turned out to be wrong.

"Your eyes are blue," the words slipped out of his lips before he managed to stop them he gently smiled to her.

She was surprised at first from what he said. She felt blood circulating in her body, then reached her face. Everything warmed up suddenly around her. And yes, she knew she was blushing so bad.

She gave him a shy smile and decided not to reply. She'd stutter and make a fool out of herself if she did.

"Your favorite color?" he questioned.

"Pink. I love pink!" she exclaimed.

"How cliché Marinette." Adrien teased.

"Hey! You're the one who likes blue."

They laughed.

And kept on asking questions, until their conversation turned deeper.

She explained men's reaction when they know she's single with two kids "so when he knows I am a single mom, he goes like 'it was a nice talk. I got to go. See you' and I never saw him ever again. Some ask me how I manage, they are very understanding, but also, they make it clear that they're not interested in me. And to be honest, you're like the only one who stayed by my side, Adrien." She shrugged.

He held her hand, not looking at her. "Of course I'll be by your side Mari, you're amazing."

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks Adrien. You're amazing too."

Now it was his turn to talk about his love life, which was a disaster.

"I tried dating. It was useless. The moment we sit or something, I get distracted or bored or think about a certain girl I used to love. So I was never in a serious relationship. Yeah my love life sucks." He clarified

She didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

"I actually told you about her. I don't know if you remember when we were younger." He said

"I do" she shrugged. "Do you still love her?"

There was a moment of silence, he was trying to think about his answer. Does he still love ladybug?

"She was my first love. I still have feelings for her? Yes. But will I ever be with her? No. we don't see each other anymore, and even if we did, it doesn't feel right again. I don't know, but first love is really hard to forget, don't you think?" that's what he managed to say.

Marinette, who had her arms crossed by now, was processing everything. Should she tell him that the girl he loved was the reason behind Emma and Louis' being? Or should she ignore it?

"You know Adrien, I can't believe I'm saying this but, uhh" she hesitated "it's funny actually"

"Marinette tell me" he said as he stopped the car.

"I had this huge crush on you when we were younger. And when you told me about this girl," she looked away. He was now looking at her "I got really upset and heartbroken, so I ended up…well… sleeping with someone to… you know forget it I guess." This was it. She said it.

Adrien on the other side, couldn't believe what he was hearing. Marinette, the woman he loves, had a crush on him, and got pregnant because of his selfish feelings for ladybug.

"Mari...i-Im sorry." He managed to say

"For what? You didn't do anything." She was looking at him now.

"I did." He frowned.

"You didn't." she shook her head

"I was oblivious to your feelings, Mari. I ruined your future, because of my stupidity! And you tell me it's not my fault?" he was so angry. His heart was beating fast, and his brain got filled of thoughts 'what if I had known about her feelings? Why did this happen? He had ruined her future, career, her life. And she was okay with it'

"Adrien. Calm down. It was my fault, okay? I listened to you pouring your heart out for me about a girl, I faked smiled, heck, I even gave you advice. It was me who wasn't mature enough. I put myself in this. And it's alright, I love my job. And I love my kids so much. They mean the world to me." Her voice was shaking, but she was trying her best not to show him how emotional she felt.

She shouldn't have said that. It was stupid. Adrien was now clearly furious.

His mouth opened and then closed, as if he was trying to say something. Knuckles white from holding on to the steering wheel.

She put her hand over his and sighed. "Adrien, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just enjoy it and forget everything else, alright?" she felt his relax.

"Alright, I'm sorry for yelling. I-I" "she cut him off "its ok. Now, where are we?" she asked excitedly.

The way she could change his mood. She is so perfect. But still, he couldn't believe what he'd heard. He was the reason of all of this. He should make it up for her. He will make it up for her.

'I promise Marinette. Someday, I'll make your life heaven.' He thought. 'If you let me'

"Surprise?" he smiled nervously as he showed her two tickets a concert. The party was for a very famous Dj back in the day, he still makes performances. They would know the songs, and everyone attending would be their age.

"Are you crazy?" her smiled reached her ears.

He was so happy her could make her smile. Her smile made many things to his heart, he could see her smiling all week and not get tired of it. 'If only she knew'. He's planning on telling her tonight, at some point.

"Maybe" he smirked.

The concert started.

They danced and danced and danced. Sang a lot and made up for everything both of them had missed.

She had to admit that Adrien was very touchy. He'd hug her every now and then, or hold her hand, sometimes hold her. She didn't mind though, on the contrary, she liked it.

The night stayed like this. Then 'we are young' started playing.

Adrien started singing behind her, holding both of her hands up, and swaying to the song.

Tonight, we are young.

He left her hands, and sneaked his and hugged her ribcage area. Still swaying.

So let's set this place on fire.

We can get brighter, than the sun.

He twirled her around for her to face him. Looked into her bluebell eyes, and both of them forgot that the world existed. They were still swaying.

The song continued to play, and they continued to sway. Left and right. Lost in each other.

Until it came to an end.

So if by the time

The bar closes, and you feel like falling down.

Ill carry you home, tonight.

At this point, Adrien's right arm was hugging her lower back, his left was hugging her upper back. Both of her arms were around his neck.

They were too close now. She has wanted to do this since when she was 14. Was it the right thing to do?

The way he licked his lips looking at hers made her ignore what's right or wrong. Suddenly, she was leaning in. he was leaning in too.

Their lips were an inch apart.

Then both of them jumped because of the unexpected sound. It was like an explosion.

"Fireworks," he said. Then he pointed out to the sky behind them.

"Oh. Yeah, fireworks." She agreed.

Their hearts were a million beat per second. It was so close, they were so close. Adrien would give anything to go back in time. But Marinette had other thoughts. She couldn't describe her happiness, but maybe it was a little fast. Can she open up to him?

If there was any chance he liked her. Something serious might happen. She wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't tell him about the truth. She had to tell him that she was ladybug, and her kids were Chat's, something she never told anyone.

The thought alone scared her. She didn't want to think about it. She would think about it while watching the students on their exam day. Now she is going to watch the fireworks.

They watched the fireworks together, then headed to her apartment.

Unlike the way they talked in the car earlier, there was a very awkward silence between them. They would steal glances at each other every now and again, but neither would say anything.

When they close to arrive to her apartment, she started. "Adrien"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it. I haven't had a night like this in a very long time," it was obvious that she was very nervous, intertwining her fingers and rubbing her thumbs together. "You have no idea how much I had fun, and…yeah…thank you for that" she smiled nervously.

"Marinette. Don't thank me, I had fun too. Much more than you can imagine. I enjoyed every second, especially because I'm with you." he added. "Marinette. Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for me in high school?"

It was clear as water. There's 90% chance he likes her.

"Why are you asking me this?" her answer was very calm. "I shouldn't have said anything" she murmured under her breath.

"And why not?" Adrien answered very quickly.

They arrived. He stopped the car then turned to her.

"I was scared of rejection. I wasn't brave enough. I was sure you didn't like me. Is that what you wanna know?"

"No actually. I wanna know something else." He stated. "Do you still feel the same way?"

"Why do you want to know? Just forget it okay, it doesn't matter anymore." She began but was interrupted by something that made her whole world stop. She stopped listening, everything around her became unclear. Adrien Agreste was confessing his love to her.

"Because it matters, Marinette. It fucking matters to me. Did I not make it clear enough? I have feelings for you, Mari. They're growing every day. I can't stop thinking about you. All the time." He did it. He confessed.

Marinette, on the other hand, was still stunned from what she was hearing. She was looking straight, avoiding him. Lips parted and eyes wide open. She didn't know what to say.

"Marinette, look at me," he told her. She didn't "Mari, look at me." Now that he said it in a more pleading voice, she turned her head so she was facing him. Their eyes were locked. Blue glassy eyes were locked with green.

He breathed in, "if you feel the same way about me, tell me now. Please" he begged. "Just tell me now" he repeated.

"I can't" that's all that she succeeded to say. Her voice came out to what sounded like a whisper. She was trying her best not to breakdown.

"Why-why not? You don't feel the same way anymore? Is that it?" he was the one on the verge of crying now.

"No" she shrugged. "I still feel the same way" tears falling down her cheeks, she hung her head on the seat behind her. "My feelings for you, they will never change, Adrien. Never" She breathed in. "but I can't do this to you." she wiped her tears. "It's unfair to you. Being with me is not fair."

She started shaking her head lightly. The love of her life was confessing, but she is not what he needs. She opened the door and stepped out. Walking toward her house.

"Marinette, WAIT." He shouted.

They stood face to face. He held her hands, and looked into her eyes. "Why is it unfair to me? Is it unfair to me to be with a beautiful lady like you?" he asked smiling.

That made her chuckle, he reached for her cheeks and removed her tears with his thumbs then cupped her face.

"Adrien, listen to me. You are an amazing person. You're so-you're so perfect. You deserve someone much more better than this" she pointed to herself.

"Mari what are you saying? Please-"

"No, you listen. I have kids okay? I have 2 children that I love from the bottom of my heart. And-and you deserve a family of your own. You deserve to be a dad. You deserve to live this with your wife. To have a life with her. You deserve to be happy. Were too much pressure for you." she sobbed so bad that she couldn't see Adrien's face anymore. She could hear his response though.

"You're my family, Marinette. I want you. I want to be with you, I want to stay by your side and make you happy. The way you make me the happiest man alive" He said.

"Adrie-"

"No, it's your turn to listen okay? I don't want the life you're talking about. I want a life with you. And about Emma and Louis, they're the most adorable kids I've met. They're so precious and I love them. I want to be with them as much as I want to be with you. Let me do that Marinette, please." he pled again.

"I want that Mari. All of it. Because i-i…"

She started shaking her head a little. 'No please don't say it' because if he did, she'd be a goner.

"I love you." she was a goner.

After a moment, she finally said what she has wanted to say for years.

"I love you too, Adrien"

He hugged her tight and breathed her scent from her hair. They stayed like this until Marinette pulled back.

Then Adrien asked her, "Will you give me a chance?"

She nodded

"Then go out with me, next Saturday. On a date, you and I. I'll take care of everything, okay?" he gave her a hopeful smile

"Okay"

She cupped his face and leaned for another time his night. Adrien closed his eyes and leaned in too. But all what came was a simple peck on his cheek.

He knew she needed time. But he just couldn't wait to feel her lips on his. He loves her, she can take all the time she needs, and he would wait.

"Goodnight Adrien. See you tomorrow." She smiled and waved. Then went upstairs.

He put his hand on his cheek, smiling lovingly.

For the first time, in what feels like forever, they both slept with a smile on their faces  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

written for you by lack of sleep. anw. im so freaking happy because of your reviews, follows and favorites. this story is close to 100 follows and 50 reviews, it's my first writing ever, so thank you so much !

this chapter is my fav so far. i hope you enjoy it like i did. dont forget to comment, follow, and favorite !

bug out


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys. Super-duper sorry for the long wait. School has been hectic, I didn’t have time to do anything at all and I got the worst writer block. Plus, before the vacation started I got really sick and I had to go through a surgery. Last week. Still in pain, but alive…thankgod.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

_I didn’t want my parents to see me like this, I didn’t want to respond to Alya's messages asking me if I was okay after the drinks we had. I was not, and I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I transformed and escaped from my room. It wasn’t my turn to patrol, but I hoped I wouldn’t cross paths with Chat. I sat on a rooftop and sobbed, I wasn’t paying attention, a purple butterfly made its way to me. At that moment I thanked god Chat came at the right time. “M’Lady! An Akuma!” I directly looked at where it was flying and captured it._

_I turned around and looked at the city, I didn’t want to talk, I didn’t want to hear his puns, or his flirting, or anything at all. I just wanted to disappear._

_I had loved Adrien for 4 whole years, I had hope he liked me back, or at least someday will. Turned out, I was true’just his friend’. He didn’t even notice me. He liked someone else completely. ‘I’ve loved her for too long’, ‘she doesn’t feel the same way’, and ‘I can’t stop thinking about her, ‘she’s so perfect’, ‘I’d do anything to be with her’_

_All of what he said was swirling around my head, it made its way into my heart and I felt it shattering into pieces. Tears escaped my eyes again, they were pouring down my cheeks. I was crying quietly. I was starting to feel numb. Nothing mattered anymore._

_I waited for chat noir to say something. But no words came out. Instead, I felt him hugging me tightly and caressing my hair. We sat like this for a long time, and when I stopped crying, he asked me what’s wrong._

_I told him that the guy I’ve loved for forever loved someone else and that it broke my heart .i told him that it hurts to see him with anyone else and that I wanted him to be mine and mine only._

_That moment chat offered me the craziest offer. The thing is, I accepted it. He offered to kiss me and to imagine that he’s the one I love. It started with a kiss, but seeing Adrien in my head turned this kiss into something more. I started trailing kisses down his neck. My hands were grabbing his hair and all I saw was Adrien._

_When he started to do the same, I told him that we had to stop, I couldn’t bear it anymore, and we were crossing the limits. He didn’t want to but stopped._

_Even though we were crossing the limits, I didn’t want to stop either. So I took his hand and took him to an apartment I once passed by, it was abandoned. I told him that I wanted my first time with him. He asked me if I was sure, I said I was. He was so happy. Then, I remembered that our identities must be a secret._

_I closed the window and made sure no lights could enter. It was night, I couldn’t see chat. I told him to drop his transformation, then I dropped mine._

_We continued what we were doing. And still, I felt bad, all I saw was Adrien…in my head._

_A few hours later, chat fell asleep. I was crying silently. I used my partner as a rebound. But still, he didn’t even mind. I wondered if we would act differently after each other later._

“Miss. Marinette” … “Miss. Marinette, can you come for a bit?” Carla asked.

Marinette zooned out of her flashback and went to the student. She helped her with the question.

She made her way back to her seat, but mike called her. 

“Yes Mike what do you need?” she approached his seat.

He smirked, “I heard that Mr. Adrien is your boyfriend now” he whispered.

Marinette blushed and glared at him, “first, that’s none of your business. Second, if you ask me such thing during your quiz again, you’ll get a zero. Third, no he’s not.”

“But when I asked him that, he turned to a tomato Miss. Mari” he teased.

He blushed when they asked him about her? “Really?” it came out before she could stop it.

“Oh yes really. You want to know something el-“

“That’s enough! I’m your teacher and you’re being so disrespectful. You have no right to ask or talk about my private life” she snapped, then grabbed his paper.

She returned it to him after a good 15 mins. Good thing he shut his mouth after that.

After a few moments, Adrien knocked at the door.

“Miss. Marinette, can I talk to you? For a second please?” he was just so cute, he was wearing glasses today because he dropped his left lenses in the sink. That’s what he told her thing morning.

“Yeah, sure.” She got up and went to where he was standing.

She closed the door after her, knowing that the students might cheat. _Let them breathe a little bit_ , she thought.

“You know? I like how ‘Miss. Marinette’ sounds.” She teased.

“Hehe. Well, miss Marinette. I like it too.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Your phone was ringing in the teacher’s room, it was Louis and Emma’s school. So I thought you’d want to answer.”

In fact, Adrien was just looking for any excuse to talk to her. He wanted to have a conversation whenever he had the chance, even if she had a class.

He gave her the phone. “Thank you, Adrien” she smiled. His cheeks burned. He shook his head and laughed a bit about his situation. He got it really bad.

He realized she was saying something. So he just smiled at her and said “okay”.

Marinette was telling him about the 2 hours she still had in school, and how unexpected was the phone call. She gave him a confusing look when he said ‘okay’. “I’m going to call the school back, can you watch over the class for me? I need two minutes.”

“Yes sure, Mari. Take your time” he opened the door and stood at it. Looking at the students.

He could still here Marinette’s phone call.

“Bullied?” she asked.

“Yes, I see” she continued. “Well, he wouldn’t have hit her if she wasn’t making fun of his sister.” She murmured.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m at work right now. I’ll try to make it as fast as I can… Okay, thank you. Bye”

Adrien looked at her, “what’s wrong?”

She was frowning “some girl bullied Emma, and apparently, Louis got angry and hit her in the face with a ball” she explained, “They want me to go and get her because she is crying and asking to go home.”

A lightbulb on the top of Adrien’s head appeared” do you want me to go pick her up? I don’t have any more classes for today.”

She blinked at him.

If your mind, it’s okay. But she’d be wanting to go back and I thought I’ll get her faster.”

“No. it’s okay. If it’s not a pressure on you, if you don’t have anything... i-uhm. I’ll give you the keys to my apartment and I’ll meet you when I’m done, okay?”

 

And with that Adrien went on his mission to prove to his love life that he can be the perfect dad for his love life’s children…

_Ah…the perfect dad…he liked how it sounds…_

 

**-I really wanna write more to this chapter but I can't function anymore tonight lol. so sorry for any typos  
**

I'm **really sorry for the long wait, I apologize again. I hope** **you're still reading this.**

 **The other chapters hopefully will not take as much time. Aaand..oh! reveal? Ladynoir or** adrinette **? Tell me in your reviews!**

****


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not dead, but idk about her secret tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya’ll. Yea, believe it or not, I'm not dead lol…im just busy and depressed and busy anw… thank you all for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, they make me beyond happy.

Chapter 13

 

“Ah, you must be the twin’s father?” a woman greeted when he entered the school.

He didn’t have time to answer before she asked him to follow her to the office so they can discuss what happened with Emma.

After they entered and settled in the red-headed woman's office, which turned out to be the kids’ principal, he decided to correct her about her misunderstanding.

“Sorry Mrs.julians, about earlier, I’m actually not Emma or Louis’ father. I’m only their mother’s friend.” He said and gave her a smile.

However, Mrs.julians’ surprise was very clear with the way her smile fell. She stared at him confused, then shook her head

“oh, I apologize, please forgive me Mr.-

“Call me Adrien”

“Mr. Adrien, I-I just assumed, because-well, you three look a little bit alike. I never saw their father before and I thought that you’re him.” She explained quickly.

_A little bit alike is an understatement,_ he thought.

“It’s completely fine, no worries Mrs.julians. I understand.” Adrien assured her.

“Actually I was hoping Mrs. Dupain Cheng would’ve made it because the matter has to do with Emma’s father. As you can see, from what the teachers told me, other students were making fun of Emma for the fact that her dad never took her to or back from the school. That’s why her brother got very angry and hit one of the other girls.” Mrs.Julians clarified.

Adrien was taken back. These students were bullying his Emma, and if this teacher-principal-whoever she is, didn’t get them punished, then he will.

“Excuse me miss but **as I** see, this is not a matter of Louis or Emma’s father but a matter of bullying. These students should be punished so they stop acting that way. “He argued

“Of course, of course. All the kids who made fun of her are suspended tomorrow. I took this very seriously because I assumed that there are some… family problems? And this is what I wanted to talk with you about.”

 She opened her drawer and handed him some papers. “These are both of the kids’ academic behavior during this year. I’m afraid that the average was not stable or normal at all.”

“Here” she pointed at the first month “they were both doing very well, as in there” she pointed at the second month, “their average decreased more than it should, more than normal.”

It was true, they were both very young and it was clear that maybe something was affecting them. Adrien didn’t want anything to be wrong and wanted the twins to have the normal life they deserve.

“Usually, Mr. Adrien, this happens due to many reasons, such as family complications. Mrs. Dupain Cheng has never mentioned that there were any family problems. But after what happened today, we are very concerned. It is very important for us to know, so we can treat this issue differently.” She finished

“Thank you Mrs.julians. In fact, the twin’s father is not really… available now. Maybe he will be later” he hoped. “As for now, unfortunately, he isn’t here. The kids might be having reactions to that, living with only one parent is not really easy. There will always be a lack of some actions, which one parent cannot provide”

He knew that very well. He lived without his mom for years and it was awful. He never had someone to go to, never had someone to be there for him, never had someone…to give him the love and care he needed.

And his...Father... was also never there, when he thinks about it.

But Adrien didn’t want to put all the blame on parents, because he knew that it’s not the only reason. Marinette was doing her best to provide them with everything they needed.  

“But also, Mrs.Julians, the twins might also be affected by something else. Which is, what happened today: bullying.  Kids can be really moved by their friends or classmates' actions and words. So the absence of their father might not be the only thing that’s affecting them. I’d really appreciate that you’re concerned. But I’d like to take Louis and Emma back home for today if that’s possible. "

 

Emma and Louis were so cheerful the moment they saw him. He will never forget the look on Emma's face when she knew he was there to take her from school. He engulfed them with a hug and carried them to his car. When they asked about their mom, he told them he's going to be driving them home today, and they exploded into a fizz of smiles.

Now they were in the Marinette's apartment. Playing 'ladybug and chat noir", and of course, he was the akumatized victim, Mr.burgers. It was Louis' idea, who is ladybug right now.

After witnessing the fight between the kids for the first time, he felt a warm feeling in his chest, and he felt proud of himself.

Emma and Louis were fighting over who will be Chat Noir, which was the best thing ever. They loved him, even though they don’t know it _…yet._

_"_ Chat Noir! Use your power now!" Louis shouted as he stood on one of the living room sofas

"Okay, M'lady!" Emma said. She jumped at 'Mr. Burgers while yelling "Cataclysm".

The hat he was wearing is now on the ground. Louis "purified" the Akuma. And the three of them lied on the fluffy carpet.

Adrien tilted his head to look at them, "now tell me, why do you love chat noir?"

If you tell him that he just wanted to hear something that will feed his ego, he'd tell you that you're crazy. But it was definitely why he asked. He was chat noir after all.

Louis lit up lit the question, "Mommy says that he had real cat ears! And he could purr. That’s like a real cat. He's the coolest."

Mommy.

"Your mommy likes chat noir too?" he couldn’t help but ask.

"You wanna know a secret?" Emma asked

                                               He nodded, and then she whispered to him "mommy said chat noir is very sexy."

Adrien couldn’t veil the blush that appeared on his face that moment, "she-she told you so?"

Louis nodded, "yea, she always tells us bedtime stories about Chat Noir!"

Adrien was never happier in his life. Marinette? Thinks he's _sexy_? Technically she thinks Chat Noir is sexy but when he tells her he is Chat Noir, she'd be-

Wait, is he going to tell her?

He decided to leave the fact that he was chat noir behind, but that’s if he got himself to go visit his father.

But he hasn’t visited his father yet. Then it's settled, Adrien is going to tell her as soon as possible.

 "Would you like to meet him, one day?" he asked the kids with a smile.

With the way they reacted, he knew that soon, Chat Noir will have a visit to Emma and Louis' room.

 

To say Marinette was tired was a lie. Marinette was exhausted. Wednesdays were always the worst; there are so many things to do… Thank god Adrien was there to go to the school today.

The principal had called and asked her if it was okay for Adrien to take the kids back home, and if he could discuss some matters with him. Mrs.Julians had asked her to have a proper meeting with her, but with Marinette's full schedule, she never had the time.

She couldn’t wait to arrive at her apartment to see if her daughter was okay, she's been worried since that phone call. Something is telling her that Adrien is handling whatever is happening; he and the kids are getting _closer_ and _closer_ every day.

She's really lost, Adrien is being the definition of perfect. He always has been that. But the way he's treating and dealing with her and the twins makes her feel like she's on the top of the world. He is throwing himself in her fucked up life and turning it into the fantasy she's been dreaming about since day one.

But what if they don’t work out? What if things turn out differently? He will leave and they won't be close again. Not only will her heartbreak, but Emma and Louis' hearts too. And that’s the last thing she wanted. She spent these whole years trying to cover up for one man, she won't spend the rest of her life covering up for two.

And here's the question: what if they do work out?

She could imagine the way their lives would be.

Louis and Emma would eventually call him 'daddy',

She would have the stability she has always wanted,

They would get a cute little hamster,

 She would tell him about Chat Noir,

She would have time to pursue her fashion career,

And- and so many things. _So perfect_ …

She has always dreamt about this. And with Adrien finally seeing her is a huge deal.

So it's either she gets selfish and does the whole relationship things with risking breaking her kids' hearts or end it.

"Again Marinette?" a small voice interrupted her.

"Tikki, I know we have been through this a lot, but it's killing me. I mean, what if we don’t work out? I know I shouldn’t have confessed to him in the first place. This is all a mess." She groaned

"Marinette chill, this is Adrien you're talking about, he won't just walk away. And if you too didn’t work out, he will still be there. I see it in his eyes, he loves you" the kwami sighed.

"Just give him a chance and continue. See where all this goes, and if it didn’t work out, then don’t get near any man again." She continued

Marinette was still lost in thought; she and Tikki have gone over this topic for god-knows-how-much times.

And at this point, the god-like creature was only trying to push Marinette to Adrien. Because if Marinette keeps thinking about pushing him away, no reveal will happen and Chat Noir won't exactly come back anytime soon.

"Sorry Tikki, you know how bad I overthink"

"I still think you should tell him about the whole ladybug and ChatNoir story"

"I will, just not now okay? Later"

There was a moment of silence then Marinette started laughing and shaking her head in disbelief

"What is It, Mari?"

"I just can't believe a kwami is monitoring my love life, no scratch that, my life decisions!"

Tikki chuckled, "well I'm older than you, that makes me a little bit wiser. Am I not right?"

"Pff, yeah right right… I love you Tikki"

"I love you way more" Tikki replied as she hugged her holder's cheek

 

 The disaster was when she arrived home. She had given her keys to Adrien, and no one was responding to her.

Standing alone outside of her apartment she was… freaking out?

She knocked again, "Tikki, what if they were kidnapped?"

Tikki looked at her with a straight face

"What?"

"Nothing, Marinette" then she entered through the door and opened.

As soon as it was opened, Marinette rushed into the house looking for Adrien and the kids. "Adrie-"

She gasped and froze, because in front of her were Adrien, Louis, and Emma lying down snuggled and asleep on the fluffy carpet.

If that wasn’t the best sight she's seen in ages, then she didn't know what it was. She immediately snapped some pictures because these were definitely on her wallpaper list.

 

An hour later, she was preparing something to eat when she felt two arms hugging her waist. The familiar cologne that drove her crazy was all around her, and she felt his hot breaths on her neck. That gave her goosebumps.

That was nothing compared to when he spoke, "why didn’t you wake me up?" His voice deep and raspy. She doesn’t want to lie but is she hears that every day in the morning nothing would be able to ruin her day. Not even a clueless student.

She turned around to face him, "you looked like you needed a catnap, you seemed tired." You looked like an angel in your sleep, she meant to say.

His eyebrows rose suddenly as if he realized something, then he trapped her between the counter and him. "So, ChatNoir ha?" he asked with a smirk.

At that Marinette was sure her face paled, her eyes winded, her head felt heavy, hands so cold, feet couldn’t hold her anymore. She found herself dropping into the ground until he caught her.

"Hey, hey. You okay?" he was cared "what is it?"  He held her and helped her to sit on the chair, then went to bring her cup of water.

She drank a little, "you know? How?" her voice was barely hearable.

"How what? Marinette. I know what?" he asked worryingly  

"About him. But I never told anyone Adrien" at this point she wasn’t thinking anymore.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"What is going on here? Am I- am I missing something?" he looked confused

_Looked confused…_

And as if her senses got back to her, she stood up, "Adrien, what do you know exactly?"

"uhh- that you think Chat Noir is sexy?" he said, more confused.

Marinette found herself letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She threw her arms around his waist "oh, Adrien. Emma told you, didn’t she?"

He placed his hands on her arms and pushed her back a little, then looked at her in the eyes.

"Yeah she did tell me, but why do I feel that there is more than just that?" he asked with a frown. "What was with that reaction Mari?"

Great job Marinette

"O-oh that"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: yea that
> 
> Btw you guys, do u think that people are falling out of love from the show, cuz it's like very dry on the accounts and here. I'm sad I love this fandom so much. Show some love bugs  
> and is my writing improving? cz ive been practicing lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sad too.   
> this cahpter will break your heart, but the next one will put the pieces back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been waiting for this since foreverrr  
> i hope you guys enjoy

 

o-oh that" she let out a trembling breath."

 

At that moment, Marinette had two choices:

 

  1. She tells him and gets over with this whole thing.



 

  1. lies or shrugs it off, and wait for a better chance.



 

And that one choice will change her life forever.  

 

It's terrifying, yet incredible. How her life would take different pathways depending on this decision.

 

What she decides now will leave her wondering about what if's, forever.  

 

So it's either she keeps waiting for chat noir for the rest of her life, or be with Adrien (if he wants to after her confession)

 

By now Marinette has had enough, she couldn’t take it anymore. She was so tired and fired up of waiting for someone who will never come. She's been lying to herself for so many years, convincing herself that everything will be alright. But Chat Noir is past now, her ladybug self as well.

 

Now she has Adrien, the guy she has loved since day 1. And he's willing to be with her and make her the happiest woman alive. Then why lie? Why hide the truth? He deserves to know the truth. And if he loves her enough, he would accept it.

 

She took a deep breath and steadied herself, she made her decision. "Let's sit".

* * *

 

 

 

Adrien had no idea what happened to Marinette. They were fine until he mentioned his alter ego. She was about to faint, and it wasn’t normal. He doesn’t remember anything important that happened in the past, with him and Marinette. But something was clearly fishy now that he saw the way she reacted.

 

After zoning out for a good 5 minutes, Marinette decided to speak, "let's sit".

He sat next to her. She was having a hard time speaking and breathing.

"do you remember when we were kids? When Ladybug and ChatNoir used to save us every day?" she finally said.

"yea, yea I do"

"I'm going to tell you something. Don’t panic. And I hope after you hear it, you'll stay with me. Okay?"

He held her hand and squeezed it, "ill stay with you no matter what. I promise."

She took a deep breath and said "I was going to school one day when I helped an old man cross the street. And that day changed my life. I wen to school and when I came back, I saw a box in my room. The box had a miraculous in it."

_Miraculous. Miraculous. Miraculous.Oh god_

When he heard what she said, his heart thudded in his chest, and his feet tingled. What if she was-

"I was ladybug, Adrien", and that was when his world went blank and all he saw was her.

Of course, she was. How stupid he was, he didn’t see it. After all this time Marinette-the love of his life- was ladybug. He was blinded.

 

After all this time of feeling weird, thinking that he had moved on from ladybug. He was clearly wrong. He fell in love with her again. He would always fall in love with her, even if it was now, or in another life, or in another time. She would always find her way back to him. She belonged with him.

"Please say something," she said, eyes glassy as if she was about to cry.

At that moment he realized that he was staring blankly at her.

All he could do was engulf her in a hug "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, mlady."

He heard her gasp, and in seconds, she wasn’t hugging him anymore.

When he looked at her, she was pale as snow, scared,  fear took over her face, and her hands were shaking.

"You" he could feel the dryness in her mouth as she said his name "you're Chat?" she said as if she didn’t believe him.

"yes. I'm Chat Noir. I have my kwami. I can transform now. Don’t you believe me?."

What he wasn’t expecting was the slap he got after he tried to explain. Was she that mad?

"So you can transform. you can transform. You’ve been here for months and you never bothered to transform or to talk to me or check up on me?" she stood up, her face was red, and she shouted.

"what do you mean? I was always here, Marinette."

"what about ladybug ha? You go sleeping with your bestfriend then disappear for six years? You never call? You never return? You never show up again?" marinette was still shouting, but what she said was very unfair.

"mlady i-I im sorry." he frowned "but as if you cared. You used me. I never meant anything to you from the first place. Chat was nothing to you."  Adrien had to defend himself because he felt judged. She wasn’t making any sense. She had accepted and he knew better, that he never meant anything to ladybug. He was just a rebound.

"never meant anything to me? Are you serious? You caused all of this, Adrien . You are the reason. You took advantage of me when I was down. I- I hate you"

She was crying. She told him she hated him. He wouldn’t believe her. She was just mad.

"don’t cry, Marinette please." He leaned in to hold her.

"don’t touch me!" she warned him as she sobbed.

"cmon, mari. Please, as if anything happened back then. Look at the present."

"you want to know what happened?" she started nodding knowingly "I got pregnant. That’s what happened. The person you've been shit-talking about for months is you, Adrien. Congratulations."

At that moment, Adrien found it hard to breathe, he felt like chocking, blood pounded in his ears, and he started to shake.

Louis and Emma were his. They were _his kids._

And as if he was detached from reality, Adrien fell back on the couch and placed his hands on his head. He messed things up. He left the woman he loves alone for years. And now, he was expecting her to forgive him.

Tears were already covering his cheeks, he only realized that when a sob escaped him.

 He looked up at his lady to find her arms crossed and standing in a ladybug kind of way.

The look she gave him was a look he adored on her, but only when she used it at the enemy . And now he was her enemy, and he found himself weak, and unable to move.

So what could he say other than, "I'm sorry"

Marinette avoided his gaze but said, "you know Adrien? I've waited for chat for years. I've waited for this moment, convincing myself that it will happen. Everyday hoping he would return, living a dream that he'd be here and be with us again. I've always imagined that I'd forgive him the moment I see him. I've always thought there was something in his life holding him back. But now, I'm finding it so hard to let what you did pass, Adrien. I'm sorry too. But I can't"  

Thank god, that intimidating look was replaced by a soft one.

They sat there for a little while until Adrien decided to speak. He wasn’t going to lose the love of his life again.

 He stood up, "Marinette, I understand that you're furious. And I know that you might never forgive me for what I did. But I want _you_ to understand that it was very hard on me too."

"Is that so?" she wasn’t looking at him; she said it in a sarcastic tone that made his heart ache.  But he decided to shrug it off because if we wanted this to work, he will have to be the bigger person.

"Yes. My father was hawkmoth. I promised you back then to reveal our identities. But I freaked out and ran away when I knew that it was him. I was a mess. Everyone looked down at me. And your opinion was-still is what matters to me the most. And I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

She seemed to be taken back by his words now that she realized the reason he had left.

  She looked at him, but the coldness in her eyes was still there.

Her silence was enough to him, so he continued.

"I'm still in love with you, Marinette. I've always been, and I always will. No matter what happens, you're always going to be the one I want. You're the most important person to me, Mari. But if you don’t want me in your life, I won't be."

She stared at him so long that he forgot what was happening. But at last, she spoke. And when she did, Adrien wished he was deaf.

"You can always come here to see your kids. They need you. But me? I don’t think I do. You weren’t here before and I was fine, I think I'll be fine now too." her cold tone was the end of him. 

With that, Adrien felt something he's never felt before. Breathing was hard, focusing was hard, not crying was hard, _existing_ was hard.

He left her house with no words, but with tears.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 She was seeing red. She was so pissed off that when the twins woke up, she couldn’t even talk to them in a proper way. Adrien turned out to be Chat noir. And he said she used him? He used her. And he disappears for years; he comes back thinking she'd forgive him.

She thought she'd forgive him too. Forgive Chat. But he was so careless; he never transformed or talked to ladybug. He threw her away like a piece of trash once he found someone else. Taking that' the someone' was also her, it made her less mad. But that wasn’t the point.

The point was that Adrien freaking Agreste was Chat Noir. And now she lost them both. But he fucked up. he ruined everything.

"You were very harsh on him Marinette."

"Later Tikki, I really don’t need a lecture right now." She murmured.

"I think you do. His father was hawkmoth and he had no family Marinette. And now that he has one. You're taking that away." The kwami said firmly.

_Bullshit._

"I'm not taking away shit Tikki. I told him that he could come to see the twins whenever he wants to. Leave me alone, now." She answered.

Marinette was in the bathtub with a glass of wine, trying to comfort herself; A typical person after a breakup.

"I'll leave you alone. But Adrien lost his mom long ago; I bet he doesn’t remember her a lot. His family had always been broken. And now, you're breaking it again. Please, I hope you do the right thing." With that, the kwami left the bathroom, leaving Marinette a crying mess.

And Adrien was no better; he was a crying mess as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this chapter, i deleted it and rewrote it 5 times. i thrive on angst. anywho, i was going to write a ladynoir reveal too and post it on fanfiction. but i like this so much. so to all the readers who wanted to see a ladynoir reveal i am sorry.haha.   
> next chapter is almost done so i wont keep you waiting.   
> love ya'll. bug out


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drums

It's been a week since the fight happened and neither of them was okay. In other words, Marinette has been fighting with everyone including her kids. She fought with few of her students, with Alya, Tikki, her mom, and the ice-cream man (another story for when things settle down a bit).

But the biggest fight was the one she was having with herself.  Marinette was worried, she saw Adrien during school time and he was clearly not fine. And when he came to see the kids on Friday, there was no laughing or running or fun around the house; there were only sad glances and unspoken conversations.

So it killed Marinette that she caused all of this, well he caused this as well. But she could’ve solved it in one sentence. But she didn’t. And now everything is messed up. And she has no idea what to do.

As for Adrien, life was worse than before. He thought that his nightmare was to be trapped, but boy he was wrong. Being trapped is easier than all what happened. Being trapped is easier than having the love of your life leave you because somehow it's so hard on her to understand that your father was a supervillain and you were depressed and running away. And the worst part, is having the kids that you adore-which are her kids-which turned out to be your kids ask you about why mommy is sad and why are you not being there as much as before.

Crazy right?

All of what happened was tearing Adrien apart. He missed her, he missed them, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Marinette pushed him away, and as much as he wanted to fight, he felt paralyzed; not able to do anything. So in some way, he was trapped.

 

  

* * *

 

"Marinette, what's wrong with you these days?" Alya glared at her as she sat on the other side of the sofa.

Alya decided to come and check up on her because she wasn’t returning any of her calls nor messages. They had an argument two days ago about something so silly, and Alya was concerned.

"I told you, I'm fine." Marinette took a sip of her tea and looked back at her best friend.

"Speak. Or I'll make you."

"Drop it, Alya"

"Marinette!"

"Al!"

"Mari-

"Okay fine," she said in a high tone "fine. It's just, I fought with Adrien and now everything is messed up. Okay? I was so busy worrying about the whole situation, turns out the damage has already been done. They got attached to him. Now that he is not here anymore, they ask about him every day.

"So he doesn’t come here anymore?" Alya gave her a quizzical look

"The last time he came was on Friday, he used to spend more time with us", she explained. "I ended things between us and now Louis and Emma are not happy like before. They-they got their heartbroken t-too "she let out a sob

She felt Alya's arms wrap around her and rocked her back and forth, "oh Mari, I'm so sorry. I'm sure they will be okay eventually Mari. You will too."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Alya hesitated before she asked, "But why did you end things? Weren’t you madly in love a week ago?"

"It-it's complicated." She stared at her tea with a frown before she shrugged "but yeah" she said with a sad smile "I guess I was in love a week ago."

The time she spent with Adrien was unforgettable, all these stolen glances in school hallways, and the flirty comments when they were alone in classrooms, or when they went to that concert and the way he held her, the way his lips brushed on hers and boy, she was dying to steal a kiss from him.

But now she won't ever know the taste of his lips. She will never feel his warm body wrapped around her again. And her kids' giggles will never be the same or their bragging about Adrien. Things will never be the same…

Alya interrupted her thoughts, "Uhm let me correct myself, and you about this. You were always in love with Adrien. I'm honestly surprised Marinette, the guy you've always wanted is willing to be with you, what happened? Tell me"

"I can't exactly tell you what happened."

"Okay, as much as I'm curious I won't ask again. But Marinette, I know that you love him, and I'm sure as hell that he feels the same way. So whatever you're doing, be sure of it."

"Okay, ill-I'll think about it, thanks al"

An hour rolled by, and Alya was about to leave.

"Alya? She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

* * *

 

 

Of course, today was shitty as usual. Wake up, go to work, watch Marinette avoid him over and over and over, come back home, go to bed and cry like a baby.

He lied down on his bed, as he checked the time. _7:27 pm_

 _Not a lot of time left for today to end, good._ He thought.

Because for Adrien, his life was kicking him in the guts. Marinette wasn’t even trying to respond to him. So at this point, he just wants time to pass by.

 An unexpected knock startles him from his sleep-not-sleeping form. He looked around and shouted for plagg to check if he was playing games with him.

Another knock. And another. Adrien looked to his left and saw ladybug herself standing outside his window and waiting for him to open.

He couldn’t feel his heart. She was here! He couldn’t believe it. He rushed to the window and opened that window as fast as he can. "Ladybug?" he asked incredulously.

Was he seeing things?

She nodded and he could sense the hesitation in her voice, "may I come in? Or do I go?"

"Of course. Of course. Come on in" he stepped back to give her space to enter.

As he closed the window he sensed her walking behind him.

He took a deep breath and turned around to face her. He was met with her beautiful eyes looking at him nervously.

"I'm sorry," they both said quickly at the same time.

He sighed, "Let's sit", he remembered this phrase, the last thing she said before she told him about the whole truth.

Still, in Adrien's room, they sat on the couch. The silence was lingering in the air so Marinette decided to speak up.

"Adrien." He looked at her, so she continued. "I came here to apologize about what I said to you the other night. I'm sorry for being rude and cold and unreasonable and judgy."

When Adrien did nothing but stared at her and blinked a couple of times, her confidence shook and she reconsidered coming here from the first place.

"I'm such a stupid woman." She rose up to her feet, "I shouldn’t have come here."

She was about to leave when she felt Adrien's hand grab her arm and turn her around a little bit roughly. "You're apologizing?"

Ladybug lowered her head and nodded in defeat.

"For what ladybug? Hell, you have every right to hang me down from the Eiffel tower and ill still owe you. I ruined your life and your dreams and now you're the one apologizing. " he shook his head.

His eyes were bloodshot. No matter how miserable he was, she was right and he was the one who fucked up big time.

Ladybug aggressively removed his hands from her arm and glared at him as she walked forward making him step backward.

 She pointed at him, "Adrien Agreste" she said angrily "don’t you dare say that. Understood? You had no idea what was going on for the past six years. And if I overreacted last week, it doesn't mean you have to blame yourself on everything."

Adrien's lips were parted, shocked by ladybug's words. A week ago she was kicking him out.

"My life is better than I've imagined. I'm not a designer or whatever, but Adrien I'm a mom. And I'm so happy.  I love Emma and Louis from all of my heart and they are my whole world. I wouldn’t imagine a life without them. What you gave me is the reason I live now. And I'm so grateful." She shouted, "you hear me?"

Adrien was overwhelmed, he audibly swallowed.

He heard her continue. "I know I said that I don't need you in my life." The anger in her voice dissolved into a whisper when she said that. "But the truth is, I do need you, Adrien. More than anything else. A week without you and I can't think straight."

She was so close to him now. He could feel her breathing.

She touched his cheek and wiped his tears away, he leaned into her touch.

"i-I ne-need you too" he managed to say.

Ladybug looked him right in the eyes and said. "And your kids need you too." She sighed. "They've been asking about you all week long. They miss you, Adrien."

He was not sobbing anymore, " I miss them too m'lady" she smiled at that name. She loved it when he calls her that. "I'm sorry for not being there this week a lot and-"

She placed a hand on his lips. "shh-"

When he placed his hand over her other one on his cheek, she somehow got closer, "I have one more thing to say" her voice was almost a whisper.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breathe, "I'm in love with you too. I always have. Since high school" she smiled.

He couldn’t believe himself. The happiness he felt was indescribable.

He grinned when he said, "good"

And suddenly the space between them exploded. He kissed her as if it was the last time; he tasted her and realized that he'd been starving for a very long time. The

way her skin felt on his drove him wild, and suddenly he didn’t want to let go of her. Not now, not ever.

The look on her face when she pulled back told him that she was on the same page.

  

* * *

 

Two hours passed and they were snuggled up against each other.

She told him about everything. When Emma asked Santa for a daddy on Christmas, or when Louis cried when his daddy wasn’t there for father's day, and when they cried when "papa bear" in the story she read them once saved his daughter from the river.

She told him about their first words, and their first steps, and the first day of school when she cried her eyes out from happiness.

These memories that he deserved to know, she cherished them more than anything. They both wished that they could turn back time.

"It doesn’t matter. You're here with us now." She hugged him closer.

Suddenly Adrien jumped out of the bed.  A panicked look on his face. His eyes were wide and he scared her.

"You are here. And I'm here. Please don’t tell me they're alone."

Marinette tried to look shocked but she couldn’t. she laughed so hard, "don’t worry kitty, they're with Alya."

She opened her arms for him, "now come here."

"What kind of mom do you think I am," she asked him as he snuggled into her neck.

He breathed her scent, "the best one"

She grinned that her cheeks hurt.

And that’s how they lie together, peacefully. Adrien is officially the happiest man alive.

His lady came back into his life like a flame, blaming and streaming into his heart. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to lose her again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: the next chapter is gonna be the best chapter and im gonna work on it so hard and ill make sure blablabla  
> also me:*writing the chapter at 3 am cz i cant sleep bcz of overthinking about it. then i end up insecure."  
> THANK YOU GUYS for reading. and reviewing and following! it means the world to me.  
> tell me what u think in the comments!  
> bug out


	16. Chapter 16

It's been an hour since she returned from Adrien's house. And she already misses him.

She made her way into the kids' room and entered. This was the best place in the world, with her precious children, hearing their soft breathes, looking at how peaceful they looked in their sleep.

She placed a kiss on both of her foreheads and smiled. She couldn’t help but take a picture of both of them. Should she send it to Adrien? Was it too fast? After all, they just made up.

_Screw it._  She hit send.

To her surprise, as soon as she sent them Adrien replied to her message directly.

**A: Aren't they the most precious two. I can't believe I'm that lucky.**

Marinette smiled to the message then shut the door behind her.

 And almost immediately, her phone turned off.

She freaked out.

Adrien was calling her. She ran into her room and started fixing her hair quickly _. What was she doing? It’s a phone call for god's sake; he wouldn’t be able to see her._

She accepted the call and fell on her bed right away.

"heey" she said.

"Hey, are you okay?" his voice was very quiet.

"Yeah I'm good, why do you ask"

"I don’t know, it seemed like you were panting or something."

_Crap_

 "No! i-it's it's n-nothing." She laughed nervously, "I was just breathing er- quickly haha-ha"

Wow _… locking yourself in the toilet was a better excuse. Breathing quickly? Who even says that?_

It seemed like Adrien decided not to press the subject, he laughed. "Okay, if you say so."

She chuckled anxiously.

"They look so peaceful" she heard him say.

 "Tell me about it." she pressed her head to the pillow. "It's so hard not to scoop them and crush them into a hug while they're sleeping. Sadly, I can't do that, they never sleep easily if they wake up."

"Lucky you, mlady." He said softly. "You get to see them sleeping every day."

Something about this made her heart swell with sympathy. "Once we tell them, they can sleepover at yours.if you want. Something tells me they'd be thrilled."

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"'of course, kitty." She knew he liked his nickname.

"Something tells me you'd be thrilled to sleepover at my place as much as they would." He teased with a husky voice.

A  gasp escaped her, as well as a tiny shiver.

She could see his eyebrows wiggle at her.

And he could see her blush and the roll those beautiful eyes of hers.

She bit into her hand so she wouldn’t squeak.

"I don’t see a problem with that. I'd love to." She replied.

"When are we going to tell them though?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. During their bedtime story, they're always excited about it. What about; you stay, we'll tell them. And then you'll get to see them sleeping.if you want. What do you say?" she asked. 

"You're always full of ideas bugaboo. Our kids too, they got that from you."

_Our kids_  she thought.  _Their kids_!

"Good thing they get something from me." She snorted, "They're both a literal copy of you."

He chuckled.

She continued, "They have your gorgeous eyes that I love so much."

"I'm pretty sure your eyes are way more beautiful than mine."

She giggled quietly, "They have the same color of your hair. I really like it."

"I'm pretty sure they got your lips, princess." His voice barely over a whisper. "I really want to kiss you right now, Mari."

_(Something tells me that this conversation is no longer about the twins)._

_God_ , She wanted that too. She felt stupid she hadn’t kissed him before. She was missing out the whole time.

"You can,  _Chaton._  Once you see me."

"In this case, I'll come first in the morning tomorrow. Get my kiss. We'll drive the kids to school together and then go to work. And ill drive you back home."

Adrien always managed to read her wishes. And that was one of many things she loved about him. It made her believe that they're meant to be together and he's the perfect one for her.

 This was the life she has always wanted. She wanted this. Him being with her, Louis, and Emma. She wanted to have them drive the kids together and go to work, then come back home and be with one another. She wanted to have this sync as a family.

"That is a great idea kitty. You reminded me though. We should sleep, I have to wake up tomorrow or I'll miss my kiss." She said with a smoky voice.

"Don’t worry mlady. I'll make sure you won't miss it."

"Goodnight, chat."

"Goodnight Marinette. I love you, okay?"

She could sense his smile through the phone. She could hear the honesty through his voice. Life without him felt like a prison, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, she couldn't be happy. She needed him in her life and she knew that.

She felt tears of happiness prick in the corner of her eyes; her heart skipped a beat and fluttered with joy. She knew she was thankful to have him as her partner, lover, and the father of her kids.  

"I love you too." She said gently. "Sweet dreams."

Marinette slept with a love-struck smile. Her life is finally beginning to become better and he was the reason.

She felt truly happy.  

Adrien stepped out of his car with a black kwami hovering over his shoulder. It was  _6:46 am_  which meant that he had about an hour to get his kids to school and to drive to work.

With. The. Love. Of. His. Life.

"So, you finally admitting she's your girlfriend," Plagg stated with a mouth full of camembert. As usual.

Adrien groaned and turned to glare at the kwami.

"I'm pretty sure I admitted that months ago Plagg."

"Yeah. But I was giving you the mute treatment for neglecting me for years." Then continued. "With. No. Cheese." 

"Oh, so you couldn’t tease me about it then." Adrien laughed quietly.

"Exactly," Plagg said happily.

Adrien shook his head at Plagg's teasing. He knew that plagg secretly cared for him.

 

 

 

 

He heard small footsteps approach the door, and then someone struggled with the doorknob. This had to be one of the twins.

Louis' face lightened up when he saw Adrien.

"Adrien" he shouted.

"Come here big boy" he widened his arms, leaned down, and smiled widely.

He hoisted him up and the hugged Louis. He missed him loads.

Louis pulled back and looked at Adrien with a sad expression, "are you going to leave again."

His son's pout broke his heart to pieces. He hugged him tightly again, "never!" he said. "I never left, I was just on an adventure!"

Louis' expression changed on the spot. His eyes widened and his mouth turned to a little "o" shape.

"Really?"

"Yes! And I'm going to tell you all about it." Adrien smiled, "but first we have to change your clothes and see your mom and Emma, deal?"

He lifted his hand up and opened his palm, a gesture to make a deal with Louis.

A tiny hand high fived him and he felt the little boy wiggle his way out to go to the room.

"Adventure, huh?"

He turned his head to look at the source of the voice to see a very, very sleepy Marinette.

Adrien's heart leaped. She looked so adorable. Her eyes were barely opened and her messy hair was all over the place. She was still in her nightgown and he wondered if his heart could take seeing her like this every day.

Someday, he will make sure to wake up next to her all the time; he just needed to wait a bit to place a certain ring on her finger.

"Somebody's a little sleepy." He said with a wide grin.

She snorted at that, "Understatement of the year. I'm not sure if I'm even awake" she sighed." But I heard the door knock and I couldn’t let Louis open it alone."

Adrien approached her and engulfed her with a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and felt her warm body press against his before she slid her arms around his waist.

"Let's make sure you wake up properly so we don’t be late." He whispered, and then tucked stray hairs behind both of her ears.

He wasn’t sure what she murmured next but it didn’t stop him from lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

Marinette glanced at the mirror.  _Wow, Adrien saw me like that_

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair.

 

When she exited the bathroom, she found Louis all dressed up and Emma clutching tightly onto Adrien's neck.

She smiled at that.

After getting ready and all. Emma and Louis were placed in Adrien's car.

He looked at Marinette, who was seated in the passenger seat and smiled.

"What?" she asked

"Can I kiss you now?"

He saw her cheeks flush red, and she got nervous.

"n-not in front of …" she trailed off and motioned to the backseat.

"Okay then." He grinned.

She knew that playful grin very well; she knew that he was up to something.

"Emma" he looked at her, then at her brother, "Louis?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"I'm going to kiss your mother." He started as he waited for their reaction.

"Ew" the boy said and closed his eyes.

That was a typical response for a five-year-old.

Emma turned red and giggled loudly then also covered her eyes.

"I take that as a yes." He said proudly.

And leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. The world ceased to exist, Emma's giggles faded away and all she could think about is the softness of his lips and the beats of her heart that seemed to race like a broken record.

When Adrien pulled away, the sound of the giggles came back.

 She turned to look at her kids with embarrassment.

Then back at Adrien. "This is not happening again"

He snorted, "Moms".  

Adrien and Marinette kissed their kids' goodbye and waved to them as they waited in front of the school gates.

It was the moment the twins disappeared behind the gates when Adrien turned to leave but felt a hand on his forearm.

Adrien saw her looking at the gates and heard her count, "2…1".

Emma came back to the gate and lightened up like a Christmas tree once she saw her mom and Adrien again.

She waved at them again then went back in.

"she always does that?" he asked.

Marinette nodded, "every day."

He smiled as he looked at her beautiful self, and then extended his arm, "Shall we, mlady?"

"We shall."

"You're not allowed to kiss me like that in front of either Emma or Louis again."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing and, and I don’t know. They never saw me kissing  ..." she trailed off a bit ashamed. "They're so young."

"Do you mean that I can kiss you when they're not around?" he softly asked.

She simply groaned with a smile.

 

**(The same day at 8 pm)**

 

 Louis, Emma and, Adrien were settled on Emma's bed. It somehow fit them with Emma's head laying on Adrien's chest and Louis next to them.

Marinette came back to the room with a book in her hands.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Louis, Emma. Today Adrien is going to join us to our bedtime story because this story is a very important one. "

"It’s a story of how Adrien and I met."

They both gasped and cheered in excitement.

Marinette opened the book and pretended to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in Paris. Her name was Marinette and she was 14 years old."

She smiled at them warmly.

"Also 14 and living in Paris, a boy named Adrien." She looked at him. "And he was very handsome."

All of them giggled, while he shot her a wink.

"Marinette and Adrien went together to school. When she first met him, Marinette thought that he was a rude and a mean boy. When she got to know him more, she discovered that he was a very nice person and the kindest boy she met in her whole life.

Years later, Marinette and Adrien become very close friends, they do everything together. They faced all their problems together and fought everything that stood in their away."

Adrien assumed she was talking about the akumas.

"They walked together all the time on the streets of Paris."

_Rooftops_ , he thought.

"They shared secrets that no one else knew about."

_I wouldn’t say shared_   _mlady_.

"They loved each other so much, and it was impossible to separate them. That until Adrien had to go."

"noo!" Louis whined.

"Adrien had an adventure to go on. He had to fight a lot of very scary people. Although she knew he was stronger than all the enemies, Marinette was very sad and lonely without him, she missed him so much that and loved him that she got two little babies for him. She named the girl Emma and the boy Louis. She believed that someday he will return back to them and be with them all."

 

"The babies are  us, right?" Emma asked confusion clear on her face.

Marinette looked up at Adrien and saw his eyes glistening. He was tearing up. But he was giving his little girl a sweet smile.

"Yes. These babies are you and your brother." She looked at Louis.

"Louis, Emma. What I'm trying to tell you is…" she trailed off, looked at him for support. He grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She let out a breath, "A-Adrien is your dad."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN/ hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter.**

**to be honest I ended this chapter the way I did because I have no idea how five-year-old kids would react to this. I thought about it for days and wrote different reactions but didn't know which one is the best. so if you have any idea about it let me know in the comments or Pm me! ill really appreciate your help.**

**thank you for reading! don't forget to leave kuddos, follow, and comment!**

**bug out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm back, from the dead lol.   
> *skips school to work on her fanfiction and she's so happy about it*

"Adrien is your dad."

Marinette expected tears to be involved, she expected all of them to get emotional and cry in happiness.

However, the twins had other plans. They both gasped in surprise. She could see the smile reaching their ears. And after that, everything passed too quickly for her to remember, it all went too blurry and all she could see was the two of them clutching tightly to Adrien.

The sight before her stirred something inside of her. She could feel her eyes burning and heart racing. She's seen them like that before but this time was different.

A week ago, Adrien was just a former high school crush, a person she has so many feelings for, a possible future, he was even a risk of heartbreak. There was always this chance of him leaving. No matter how hard he had tried to be with her, she had always pushed him away.

Because she knew that love was not enough.

Because no matter how much Chat noir had said he loved her, it wasn’t enough for him to stay.

But turned out, she had it all wrong. She now, knew that it wasn’t easy for him either. It was maybe even harder for him.

Pushing all her thoughts away, she heard her kids eagerly talking and saying all the things they want to do now that they have a daddy.

"Louis! We finally got a daddy" her daughter shouted excitedly.

Her son turned to her quickly; he detached himself from Adrien and clung to her.

"Thank you, mommy, for getting us one."

Emma, on the other hand, was a bit bubblier than her brother. Letting Adrien know all the things she wanted to do with him now that he's her daddy: things she usually does with him anyway.

She wasn’t really sure if Adrien was keeping up with what his daughter was saying. She could tell he was trying so hard to keep himself together. Adrien had been really emotional lately and seeing him tear up every now and then didn’t help.

"Can you take me to school every day?"  Louis interrupted Emma's gushes.

"Of course, I will come here every morning and take you to school just like I did today." Adrien smiled lovingly at his son's question.

"But you're our daddy now. Won't you live here with us?" both parents were taken back by Louis' unexpected question.

Adrien, lost like a star in a day, looked at her with a confused face.

"Louis. I'm sure Adrien will come live with us when he can. He has stuff he needs to take care of in his own house now."

Proud she came up with a quick excuse, so she won't disappoint her boy that she's not ready to move in with Adrien yet. Adrien had other plans.

Of course, one of his stupid, utterly stupid plans.

"I have a cat!"

Both kids froze; they instantly turned their heads to their dad. And almost immediately broke into excitement, enthusiastically asking Adrien about _his cat._  

"What's its name?!"

"How old is he?"

"Can we see him?"

"Can we go to your place Adrien?"

And all Marinette could do, was glare at Adrien.

_Really?_

_They won't leave me alone until they see you're unexisting cat. You silly cat._

 

After the adult's hard work on distracting them from that stupid cat, he better get that cat soon though, the twins were not even half tired.

Whereas Marinette, she was ready to pass out for weeks. The hour was late already and they all had to sleep.

"Okay, you three. This is enough Adrien for tonight. It's past your bedtime already." She said.

"Your mom is right; I need to get back to feed my cat." Adrien agreed.

_That freaking cat._

Once that he was getting ready to get up, the tears that were expected to get involved at first finally showed up.

Getting all touchy-feely over Adrien's leave. Both children broke down in tears, they wanted him to stay with them.

It took all the power in her not to show her emotions. She sighed as she looked at Adrien who was giving her his irresistible puppy eyes.

She has to deal with three kids instead of two, great. Marinette knew Adrien didn’t want to leave either. She lowkey wanted him to stay too.

"Fine. He can stay a little bit more."

Adrien wasn’t sure how much time passed. All he could think about was how Marinette was sleeping on his side with Louis in between their bodies, while Emma was on his other side sleeping and snoring slightly on his cheek.

They were all warmly pressed up on each other, sleeping happily.

Adrien was overwhelmed by everything. Three months ago, he wanted nothing but to start a new page in Paris. Come back, see his father, settle down, and then push everything away and leave it in the past, where it belonged.

But past couldn’t be thrown away that easily. He found the most precious gift and he refused to throw it away with his past.

True that his father was a freaking supervillain, who constantly terrorized the whole city for years.

Adrien desperately tried to run away from that dreadful fact for years. It felt like an eternity since that fight; the last time he saw his father.

But Marinette showed him something important. She showed him that running away from a problem is never a solution. If he hadn’t run away six years ago, she wouldn’t have missed all of this.

He missed the most important part of his life and he suddenly found himself wishing to turn back time to live it the way he should’ve.

Glancing over to Marinette's soft features. She is the most beautiful, powerful, marvelous woman he has ever met. He would pick her over and over again in every life he lives.

He thought he reached the ultimate level of loving her, but now, he knew he had been extremely wrong.

What he felt at that moment was a whole level of love that no one of all beings would ever be able to comprehend.

Knowing that he would wake up wrapped up in Marinette's arms, and his kids' excitement, Adrien let his eyes close for a moment to be taken away by dreams for a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a bit short. i started school and ive been really pressured and freakin abused mentally. lol  
> im trying my best to write as much as i can. i want to thank all of the people who still read my story i love you all and thank you for your support. thank you for your comments, kudos and kind words.   
> tell me your thoughts about this chapter!  
> *sucks at writing reactions* lol


End file.
